Of Wolves And Roses
by Siyo
Summary: This is the story of a Yuiy's rise to power, and his inevitable fall from grace. HE IS NOT A UCHIHA! Make it past ch 4 and you'll see that.
1. Prolouge

OF WOLVES AND ROSES

By: Siyo The Dark

In the Uchiha compound on a rainy night a boy stood over the crippled body of his sister, swearing his vengeance. 6 Years later he has made himself a killing machine, but even though he claims to experience it, something is missing.

All Naruto characters (Accept for my Original characters) portrayed in this fan fic are Masashi Kishimoto's (I.e. Kakashi, Saratobi Etc.)

"Would you fight? And why would you fight, what for? Would you fight for strength? Maybe to be seen, or just remembered? Would you fight being forgotten with your bare hands? What would you fight for? Honor? The strength to protect? Or maybe for release from this life? Would you fight and die for some thing you believed in? Fight 'till you were proven, be it right or wrong? Or would you fight for foolish pride? The thing that drives and destroys the greatest men? What would you fight for?  
I Don't Know… all I know is that I do."  
- Senra Yuiy, Sand village ninja.

Prologue: Holding on

Kakashi turned corner after corner as he walked through the body strewn Uchiha compound. Time and time again he would check a young child's pulse, each time he got the same cold feeling. Dead. All of them.  
He had been instructed by the Third Hokage, Saratobi, to find a child clinging to life. Holding on by a thread, he'd said. The trouble of that was, there were no 'by a thread' people in the intensive care unit at the hospital and all of these people were dead.  
Kakashi had been looking for almost an hour now and was beginning to lose all hope of finding some one. Then as he turned he noticed a blood trail leading into an ally off to his left.  
As he squinted he noticed the blood glistened in the soft lamp light from the wax candle lamp across the street. This blood was fresh. He crept slowly around the corner, not wanting to startle the person on the other side.  
Kakashi noticed that the kid was asleep as he leaned against the wall. 'Amazing,' He thought to himself. 'The kid managed to limp here and pass out standing against the wall; he looks to have a death grip on that kunai also.' Kakashi put the thoughts aside as he took the Kunai and picked up the kid, as he did, the kids' ninja tags fell out of his hoodie's right pocket. Kakashi picked them up and read them.  
He took a long look and muttered to himself, "Senra Uchiha? So that's the boy's name…" With a sweeping motion he picked the boy up and rested him across his shoulder.  
He began moving towards the Hokage's office. As he left he was watched, a pair of red eyes in the night. Crimson red, the color of fresh blood.  
\\2 Years Later/  
Our main character, a young child with black hair with silver/blue tint in it, baggy urban-camouflage pants and a black muscle tee, will grow stronger and be the creator of many a great moment. His is a strange story. So listen very carefully. /  
The young boy walked down the streets toward the ramen shop. As he walked down the crowded streets he was stared at. He had always been the center of whispered conversations. No one ever talked to him, with the exception of Iruka, Saratobi-san, Kakashi, A girl and her brother in his class, Kato-kun, and the Ramen Shop's Owner.  
He sighed as he looked around. They were staring again. Even though he hated the stares he didn't like wasting chakra by disguising himself as some one else. That would be a hindrance if he started training. Any lack of chakra would render his techniques weak and ineffective. And if he was to become a ninja he would need to be strong.  
The stares didn't bother him as much as the whispers and points. He was never laughed at however, one person had laughed at him once, when he heard this he turned and asked the person what was so funny, the person looked into his eyes and swallowed before stuttering nothing and walking away.  
He turned the corner and walked up to the ramen shop and sat in an empty bench. "I'd like a salad and a bowl of chicken flavored Ramen, please."  
The shop owner turned and smiled at the child. "Hey, if it isn't one of my most frequent customers, Senra. Comin' right up."  
The woman behind the counter leaned in front of Senra and looked him in the eyes. "How come you come here for supper and lunch every day?"  
Senra was a little surprised the woman was looking at his eyes. Everyone was afraid of his eyes. "I don't know how to cook for myself." Senra admitted with a sad smile.  
"You live by your self?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Senra said with a nod.  
"You poor thing, here this ones on the house." She said as she ruffled Senra's already messy, unkept hair.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Senra replied as the salad and ramen were set in front of him.  
Senra ate in silence as he listened to the sounds of the world outside. When he finished he bowed and thanked the shop keepers before leaving and heading home.  
He walked through the dark streets of Konoha with his mind set on his training. Had he been paying more attention he would have noticed the crimson red eyes in the dark that followed him.  
As he rounded the corner towards his apartment he heard the low rumbling growl of a wolf behind him. As he turned the crimson-eyed beast leapt at him.  
Senra reacted quickly and did a back flip out of the wolves reach. As he marveled at the magnificent beast it became clear that this wolf was a demon. He didn't know how he knew that, only that it was true. He was afraid if only for a second as his rationality took over. Demon or not it was mortal.  
He smiled as he pulled out three shurikens and threw them at the wolf. However they never made it to him as the beast's tail swept out in front of it and knocked the attack aside. Senra jumped back again to dodge the demon's retaliation.  
As his feet slid from the force of his jump he formed hand seals. 'Snake-tiger-monkey-boar-horse-tiger.' "Katon: Fire release, Gamayu Emudan! Great Fire Ball No Jutsu!" Raising his left hand to his mouth Senra shot a fireball out through a thumb and fore finger circle, the fireball increased in size as it moved from his hand.  
There was a small explosion and the beast was sent sliding back a few feet from where he had originally been. "So you're Senra…you're strong boy…" The wolf smiled in a devilish way, or at least that was how it looked. Without another word he grew shadow arms and copied Senra's jutsu but his was much more powerful. Senra dived to the side and opened his Sharingan eyes.  
"Utakata jutsu!" Senra yelled. He snapped his fingers and the demon made the mistake of looking at his hand. "You're done. That's my second highest level genjutsu technique. Ya' know what that means? That means you're in an illusion created by me. Every thing you see I can alter. My hair color is normally black with light blue in it. Now its red." As he spoke his hair changed color. "How do you like that?"  
"Sharingan techniques are so sloppy at your age… I saw right through it, even though you caught me, I see the truth in your eyes." The demon said laughing.  
"You don't know any thing about Sharingan users do you? In my eyes you see only what I let you!" Senra yelled as he charged at the demon.  
"Heh… You don't know a thing about demons do you kid?" The demon jumped back and morphed into a werewolf looking creature, Senra didn't slow, he charged on. The demon lashed out with a clawed hand and slashed open Senra's chest. But before the beast could celebrate his victory the body exploded in a cloud of white crows. Senra stood off to his left.  
"I'm more than you can handle demon." As he spoke he pulled his sword out of its sheath slowly. "Here, I'll show you."  
"Wretched human! You dare to mock me? I'm a DEMON, boy! You can't 'Take me!' No one in this world can! HEAR ME? NO ONE!" The demon revealed a fatal flaw, fear. Senra drew his sword and swung at the demon, who ducked and slashed at Senra with its claws. Senra moved quickly, the world in his eyes was slowed unbelievably. His sword barred the path of the claws. He spun it quickly and ran the wolf through. Blood dripped off Senra's sword as it poked out of the beasts back. He pulled the blade out spun the blood off of it and sheathed it as the demon fell to its knees.  
"You're weak, demon." Senra said staring down at it.  
"Arg… If it weren't for this seal I would be able to use all my chakra and crush you, you little worm!" The demon said looking up at his enemy. 'It's like he's a completely different person in battle… what is this kid? Bipolar or something… or is this…?!'  
"…What seal?" The boy's voice was no longer cold but as it had been at the ramen shop.  
"This seal on my forearm…" The demon muttered, wondering what the boy had planned.  
'Hmm… I'm a little weak in Fuuinjutsu (sealing) but I know that's a temporary seal… Maybe if I cut the skin off, the seal will fail…' Senra thought to himself as he drew his sword. He brought the blade above his head and swung down and cut of a great deal of flesh and fur off of the demon. The beast convulsed and began to emit a strong aura. 'Aw man… I guess that was a mistake… great now the beast might destroy me and Konoha along with me…' As he brought up the blade something caught his eye. The seal was duplicated on the blade but it was made of blood, therefore it would be permanent if used on the being the blood came from. In theory, of course.  
Senra leveled the sword with his eyes and stabbed straight forward straight through the wound he'd previously created. Twisting the blade he yelled 'seal'. The demon began to convulse and slowly melt into a pool of blood.  
"What are you doing? Fool, remove this sword from my chest, now!" The demon yelled as his blood seemed to fuse with the sword, making it longer.  
"Your days of freedom are over demon. I'll admit I actually didn't think that that would work, but it did so…." Senra shrugged as the demon let out a scream and completely merged with the blade, making it grow to a length of six feet and 5 inches.  
Senra lifted the blade and sighed. "Great… now the blades, like, twice my size…" Slinging the blade onto his shoulder Senra walked away.


	2. Chapter One The Shows Grand Opening

Ch 1:

Ch 1:

The shows grand oppenening

Senra lay sleeping in the back of Sensei Iruka's class as he went over the transformation jutsu. Suddenly noticing the sleeping child, Iruka slammed a fist through the desk Senra lay on. "WAKE UP! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A NINJA AT THIS RATE, FOOL!"

Senra slowly stood up, having fallen on the floor at the sudden disappearance of his makeshift bed. "Iruka Sensei…. Do you really want to fight me in front of children who idolize you? I would hate to make you look like a fool…" Senra said opening his sharingans and popping his neck.

Iruka glared at the student but knew he couldn't beat the Sharingan user. "Just pay attention!" _'Damn kid! He's supposed to hide his Sharingan! If Itachi got word of a survivor he might come looking for him!' _As Iruka walked to the front of class he noticed Jenny staring back at Senra with a smile on her face. "Miss Yakamoto Lets see your transformation jutsu. Become… Mister Yuiy, our little sleeping prince back there."

The shy but attractive girl didn't even turn and look at Senra as she perfectly copied him. "Wow. With out looking! She's good!" Senra said to himself.

The entire class stared at Senra with the collective thought, 'Is he that blind? She's had a crush on him for two years now!' Yahiko giggled, having been overjoyed to be complemented by Senra, then had a seat.

The rest of the class was nothing to awfully difficult, then Shuriken/kunai throwing practice came up. Senra threw all of his weapons, except his sword, into the bull's eye on the wooden target. Then he turned to the one directly behind him and focused all his Ki to his fist and shot out his Dragon Shuriken technique and put a smoking hole in the target. Senra swayed on his feet and dropped to a knee clutching his right hand, by now the entire class was watching, and they all stared at Senra or the target. Senra tried to form hand seals but a kunai distracted him as it landed between his hands.

"Senra! You're not ready for that next move. I know that because I'm not either." Kato said as he pulled his Kunai out of the ground. "Come on, you need rest." Kato said holding a hand down to him.

As Senra reluctantly reached for the helping hand Kato spun and shot off his own Dragon Shuriken. He staggered then got his composure and helped Senra to his feet and they walked off leaning on one another for support.

When Senra and Kato got to Senra's apartment Senra waved goodbye then staggered into his home and collapsed on his bed. As he stared at the blades of his slowly spinning ceiling fan he drifted softly into a calm sleep.

_Flash Back_

_Senra stood on the bank of a small creek. Senra stood face to face with Jumiyo, his best friend. There were tears running down Senra's face. "Why, Jumi-san? Why must you be a sound ninja?!"_

_Jumiyo laughed and shook his head at Senra. "I've ALWAYS been a sound-ninja, and I've always hated the Leaf Village together with Orochimaru-sama we will burn this wretched place to the ground." At this Jumiyo laughed in a tone that almost scared Senra._

"_It's not too late! You can still join us-"_

"_Join YOU?! HA!" Jumiyo shook with silent laughter with his head lowered. Slowly he raised his head to look at Senra. "You know something Senra? I'm sick of you."_

_Senra flinched and swallowed. "T-then I have to kill you, here and now! You've left me no choice!" As Senra finished talking Jumiyo drew his sword, ran at him and stabbed forward._

_Senra saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. He threw a kick in retaliation but Jumiyo dodged and charged with his sword raised. Senra shoved his fist out and subconsciously fired a Dragon Shuriken as he stumbled and fell to the ground. The attack startled Jumiyo but he managed to avoid it. He brought his sword down at Senra as he tried to get up. But Jumiyo's right hand had been grazed by the attack and lay several feet behind him. Senra got up quickly and pulled out a Kunai. Jumiyo, followed suit and pulled one of his own out and threw it at Senra. Senra threw his and they collided in midair._

_Jumiyo jumped and caught his kunai and threw it at Senra, who ducked and ran up to Jumiyo for hand to hand. Senra threw a few punches and Jumiyo dodged them easily, then he ducked and threw a sweep kick at his feet. Jumiyo jumped and Senra stood in the same instant. Senra put all his chakra to his palms and sent Jumiyo flying back about 16 feet back._

_Senra stood there staring without emotion. "Prepare for my clan's special 'High Speed Taijutsu'!" As Jumiyo got up he took a punch to the side of the head, then as he fell, a kick to the ribs, and before he could hit the ground he was stomped head first into the rocks below. Senra took a fighting stance as he stepped off of Jumiyo's head._

"_That's enough baby brother, he's dead," Senra heard a voice call out to him. "Calm down it's over now… Be at peace Senra…"_

"…_Okay Oni-Chan." Senra said as he turned towards…_

_Flash back End_

Senra woke with a start and shuddered to himself. That was the day he'd gotten his Mangekyu Sharingan, the day he'd killed his best friend.

Senra took a nice, hot shower and splashed some water on his face. He felt exhausted, almost as if he'd not got any sleep at all. As he staggered out of his bathroom he glanced at his calendar. It was exam day today, the day that determined who was ninja material. Senra got dressed and made for the academy.

When Senra arrived he looked over at Kato who was playing solitaire on his desk. 'He doesn't look worried.' Senra thought as he looked at Taki who was wringing his hands in anticipation. 'Hmph, why am I not surprised.'

Senra watched as person after person walked into the next room and took the test. Every one, even Senra, was anxious to get the test done and over with. When they finally called Senra in he was disappointed that the test was so easy. He passed with little trouble.

Senra met up with Kato and they talked for a while. "Senra, forehead protectors go on your forehead, not your arm." Kato said shaking his head.

Senra tapped his forehead. "And it will be here, when I master the Dragon Techniques we were taught by my One-Chan."

Kato sighed, and tied his forehead protector to his arm also. "Ok, I'll do that too. It's a shame no one else knew her techniques. And how come she only taught you her hand to hand style?"

Senra shrugged. "You have a talent for Goken, I don't. But I can't use Juken either so she taught me Go-to-Ju-Bara, hard and soft rose style. A combination of the two styles perfectly harmonized. I took to it like a fish to water, she told me once. Guess it just fit."

"EVERY ONE! Sit please, I will tell you whose in what group. Stand when your name is called." Iruka said as he entered the class.

"Team one; Kato!" The dark haired kid stood, he had red eyes when he used his chakra but right now they were black. He was wearing blue knee length shorts and a black muscle tee.

"Sheena Miamoto." A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood up. She was wearing a white tee-shirt and white, baggy, Khaki pants with a pair of white boots. They called her "The Light Ninja".

"And Mioto." A girl stood up, her blond/brownish hair covering her green eyes. She was wearing blue shorts also but they were about 4 and ½ inches above her knees, she also wore a Chinese "kung-fu" style shirt.

"Team two; Kiato and Rioka Tenmay." The twins stood and smiled. (Not Main enough to merit a descript.)

"And Agarat Ai-ichi." A black haired boy stood with his red eyes staring at Iruka with hate. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black ninja sandals.

"Team three will be; Nita Hyuga." A confident, black haired girl stood and smiled. She had blank lavender colored eyes and was wearing a black dress that came down as far as Mioto's shorts, definitely not fighting attire.

"Shenyo Matsura." A red headed boy stood and smiled, showing his fangs. He was wearing a torn, ripped and faded pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt. His forehead protector was on his right thigh. Every one believes he's a vampire.

"And Zigonatsumara." The white haired boy stood so fast his black clothes swung slightly in the air. His grey eyes glared harshly at Iruka. "I'm sorry, 'Zigo'." Iruka corrected, earning a smile from 'Zigo.'

"Tomorrow, you will go to the class room by your team number, oh and all those who are not in a team you have failed to graduate." Iruka said before walking out of the class.


	3. Chapter Two Sensei

Of Wolves And Roses

Of Wolves and Roses

Chapter 2: Sensei

Senra and his two teammates, Taki and Yahiko, entered the classroom where they were to meet the sensei only to find a note waiting for them. With a sigh Senra picked it up, immediately after he got a strange feeling in his gut. He turned just in time to duck a rope coming at him, however when he jumped the return swing, he got caught in the ankles by a second rope, which brought him crashing down onto a desk, which the ropes tied him to. "Guys, look out!" Senra yelled to his team, cutting the rope with his chakra. He saw Yahiko cutting at ropes with her tonto sword. Taki however was using his speed to make the ropes tie themselves up.

"Don't worry Senra," Taki replied smiling. "We may not be as good as you but we aren't helpless."

Yahiko gasped as she felt ropes tie her up and a knife touch her throat. "Stop. Senra, I will release her only if you kill Taki." A voice called into the room from the corner where Yahiko had been.

Senra turned to the corner and smiled. "Shadow Style, Dragon Shuriken no Jutsu!" Senra called out, hitting the Kunai at an angle and sending it into the wall behind Yahiko. 'Horse, Dragon, Ram, Boar, Tiger!' "Shadow Style Dragon Technique, Dragon Fang No Jutsu!" Senra yelled as he ran forward and thrust out his right hand, a black orb in his palm. Right as he got close enough to hurt Yahiko he put it over her left shoulder and hit her assailant with it. "Now, die."

With a sudden flash the room went back to normal with the exception of the hole in the wall behind Yahiko's head. "Genjutsu…?" Yahiko mumbled as she dropped to her knees. "This was all just a…?"

Senra and Taki stood in front of Yahiko, Senra holding Yahiko's sword and Taki holding a kunai. "We've got this Yahiko, you take a rest." Taki said with a smile as he and Senra both looked at the opponent.

"Stop, you've passed." The Sensei said as he walked into the light smiling at the team. "All three points I wanted to see, Leadership, Trust, and teamwork. Senra, you've got good leadership qualities, Taki, you work well with Senra, and Yahiko, you completely trusted Senra with your life. Congratulations, you are all now officially ninjas."

Senra took his headband and tied it to his forehead. "Oh? And who are you?" Senra asked not taking his eyes off the Ninja.

"I'm your Sensei, Sanshimora." He said smiling.

"Your name is too long and hard to remember. I'm just going to call you Sanshi." Senra said as he helped Yahiko to her feet and returned her sword to its sheath.

'…Fine by me, I guess." Sanshimora muttered looking at Senra perplexed. "Okay, let's get to know each other a little better. Give your name, likes, dislikes, and your hobbies and dreams. Speedy, you're first."

"My name is Taki Yakamoto, I like eating and Nita, I dislike waiting and Zigo, and my hobbies include practicing and watching T.V. As for dreams I don't really have any, but if I had to choose, I'd say I want to become strong enough to annihilate any enemy I come across." Taki said with a big grin.

"All right then, girl, you're up next." Sanshimora said with a yawn.

"My name is Yahiko Yakamoto, I like reading and fighting, I dislike watching T.V. and soup, as for hobbies, I like to read and draw, and my dream is to become a medical ninja." Yahiko said leaning on Senra for 'support'.

"Alright, next. Senra, your turn." Sanshimora said turning to Senra.

"Drop dead. My personality and my likes and dislikes are my own business not yours Sanshi-sensei. My team is my concern and I will keep them safe, but they don't need to know me or my problems, that will only complicate their lives in a way I don't need." Senra said leaning Yahiko against a wall and heading for the door. "When is our first practice?"

Sanshimora glared at the back of Senra's head. "8 A.M. sharp tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I don't plan to be." Senra said walking out of the class and slamming the door behind him.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Taki asked looking at the door.

"Apparently he has a problem that we don't need to know about." Yahiko said with a sigh as she looked at the floor. 'Why is he always so distant?'

"That's not really much of a factor in his leadership, however not telling you guys anything about himself and straight away telling you guys he would take care of HIS team, that gives him 50 points, but the fact that he sees me as nothing much takes him right back down to 30 points. He's hopeless; I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves Konoha." Sanshimora said looking at the door thoughtfully. "But it's a shame, if he's already throwing around S rank, forgotten Ninjutsu than he may become a powerful Ninja…"

"He's already much better than all of us…" Taki said softly. "And the gap will only widen… but one day, I will be much more powerful than him, and I will make him see the errors in the way he treats people. I will make him realize that we are pert of this team too."

"Minus 30 points for conspiring against your team leader, however plus 15 for the little speech. Right now, you're at… 25 points." Sanshimora said as he walked out the door. "Don't bother with Senra, let him go. If you stay close, you and he will just get hurt."

/CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter Three Demons of The Wind

Of Wolves and Roses

Of Wolves and Roses

Chapter 3: Demons of the Wind

-Several weeks after Chapter two-

"Team 4 Captain in position…" Senra whispered into his microphone.

"Team 4 Speed Demon, also in position." A second voice said.

"Team 4 Strategist reporting in, I'm in position as well, Sensei." A feminine voice said in Senra's ear.

"Okay good. Team 4 is clear to proceed." Sanshimora said as he also assumed position. "Oh and Taki, please fix that nickname, its just kind of… well you know…"

Senra groaned as the voices each battered against his head. Ever since he used the Dragon Fang he felt like he had no chakra and his head would hurt almost every couple of minutes. 'Man… This is so annoying…' Senra thought to himself.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Senra heard Yahiko's voice in the back of his mind and struggled to compose himself.

"Yeah, I'm okay Yahiko-Chan…." Senra said as he dropped over a branch and dropped knee first on the head of a thief. "Team four, move!" Senra called as he moved to attack the five remaining thieves. Much to Senra's surprise however they exploded into dust and a kunai came flying from the bushes. Senra didn't have time to dodge the kunai so he stuck forth his right hand and took the knife in the palm. "YAH!" He shouted in pain as he dropped behind a bush and plucked the kunai and threw it to the side, into a tree trunk.

A moment later he heard a sickening snap of bones. "Report!" Senra yelled as he cleared the bush.

"I'm alright." Taki said holding his shoulder. "He dislocated my left arm." Senra drew his demonic sword and nodded.

"Alright then, Team Four, we have a hostile ninja. How shall we deal with him? Bear in mind that there may be three or four of them." Senra said as he stood back to back with Taki.

"We move forward, no questions, no doubts, and no fears!" Yahiko said as she dropped in on Senra's left and made a third side to the guard formation.

"I'll come too." Sanshimora said as he dropped in and stood as though he had nothing better to do.

"I'm sorry, who said just cause you were team leader you could assume we were yours to command? Besides! They attacked us, death is their only salvation." Taki said with that battle loving smile of his.

"Shut it loud mouth, ninjas should be stealthy. Now they know we're coming, all thanks to you. Alright onward we go, downward they go." Senra said as he made for the treetops. "Team Four, what do we say?"

"COME GET SOME!" Taki and Yahiko called out as they moved toward the enemy camp.

Sanshimora smiled as he shook his head. 'A battle cry already? Senra sure knows how to motivate his team mates, that's for sure.'

'My eye's evolution isn't far off; I hope I make it that long… 'Till then I'll have to make do with the weak abilities I have…' Senra thought to himself as he prepared for a long fight. "Spread formation 4, any objections Yahiko?" Senra asked as he scanned for enemies in the trees and on the ground below.

"I think spread formation three is more fitting for the medium tightness of the trees, easier to come to a team mate's aid that way." Yahiko said blushing that Senra would ask for her opinion.

Senra turned back to the front. "Alright, you heard her guys. Spread Three, Go!"

Senra landed behind the enemy, sword in hand. "Gotcha! Time to die!" Senra yelled as he raised his sword. The enemy didn't turn to see who it was he just dived forward and rolled to a kneeling position.

"Ha!" He laughed as he pointed to Senra's sword. "Even I know that you can't use a sword with one hand! And I damaged your right hand."

Senra just smiled. "The right hand guides the sword," He said as he charged with his sword ready to be swung. "And the left hand is the source of the power!" As he said this Senra felt his sword slide through the opponent. "Humph, is it over already?" Senra sighed sheathing his sword and rushing after the other two.

"Oh, no you don't kid!" A voice called out, causing Senra to stop. "You cut my puppet in two, now your corpse will replace him.

For a minute Senra did nothing, but when he dropped his head and laughed slightly, he began emitting a crimson, murderous aura. Senra turned his head and looked at the opponent. "Rage…fill me and make me powerful." Senra said in a strange voice, his eyes clouded over by the pain of his headache. "He wasn't in good enough shape to defeat a puppet master, so I will be your opponent. The name is Rage, nice to meet you, now die." Senra said with a loud and sadistic laugh that chills his enemy to the bones.

Yahiko touched down in a clearing catching the two others with Taki next to her. With out a word one of them took off through the trees and Taki followed. The other ninja bowed politely and took a fighting stance. Yahiko nodded politely back to her. "I hope you can entertain me." The female ninja said with a devilish smile.

Yahiko pulled he sword and spun it as she charged forward, trading slashes with the kunoichi's kunai knife. Yahiko turned her shoulders vastly, hiding her front from the enemy and spun, taking her feet from under her. Then, with a speed about 2/3rd's of Taki's, she jumped back, gathered all her shuriken and threw them at the Kunoichi, who was held in place by Yahiko's shadow clone. "This is the only technique I learned from our sensei! Take it in awe." Yahiko said as she pulled the strings on a few of her shuriken at a time.

"N-no way… How could I have…? Impossible…" The enemy kunoichi whispered to herself as Yahiko's shuriken cut her skin and clothes. "Agh! God Damn!" The enemy said as she fell forwards. "I'll see you dead for that!" The ninja said as she started to rise, but was held down by the strings on the unpulled weapons. "This will NOT stop me!" She said slicing the ropes with a kunai that lie nearby.

"Okay… So I guess that failed, hmmm…. Okay, come at me, now." Yahiko said taking a stance. While forming a new plan.

'Horse, Dragon, Ram, Boar, Tiger!' "Shadow Style Dragon Technique, Dragon Fang No Jutsu!" The enemy yelled, catching Yahiko off guard.

"Dr-Dragon Fang!?" Yahiko muttered. 'That's Senra's technique how does she know it?!' Yahiko jumped back and leaped into a tree. The enemy stood in the clearing, attack still in hand.

"Come on, I'll make it as quick as possible!" She said with a sadistic grin.

Placing her Tonto sword in her mouth, Yahiko began forming hand signs. 'Rat, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Dog, Boar!' "Rose style, Falling Technique, Rose Thorn Whips!" Yahiko yelled, flipping out of the tree and falling head first, towards the ground. As she fell she opened her palms and spun with an amazing speed, throwing out whips made entirely out of rose thorns. The whips collided with the kunoichi and she tried to use the dragon fang to block, but 4 of the whips hit her and gashed her deeply.

Yahiko landed on her palms and flipped onto her feet and looked down upon her fallen enemy. "What's your name?" Yahiko asked sheathing her Tonto.

"My- my name? Y-You want to know my name… after all… that? I-Its Ai Yuiy, p-pleased to meet you…" The girl said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Yahiko sighed and began to patch up the enemies wounds, which although deep, would not be fatal, if, of course, she got some first aid. 'I won't let Senra's only relative die… especially not by my hand,' Yahiko thought as she worked on the wounds through Ai's ruined clothing.

Taki hit the tree trunk with a terribly cracking of wood and ribs. "Damn… this guy is much faster than me…"

"You think?" A voice asked in Taki's ear.

"Wha..!? Damn!" Taki yelled ducking a punch and throwing a kick at the ribs of his opponent. All he hit though was air. 'Jeeze… I'm screwed here…' Taki thought as he dropped from the branch he had been standing on. In mid air he flipped, landing on his feet in a crouched position. "I wonder…" Taki ran as fast as he could and hid behind a cluster of three trees that grew too close together. As he hid he pulled out a scroll and began to skim over it. A few minutes later he emerged and stretched, mumbling to himself, "This is risky but I have to do it… Kaimon release!" Taki said as he tried desperately to force open the gate. As his chakra flared, it circled him and a few stones levitated off the ground as he finally managed opening the first gate. As he did this the opponent caught wind of his position and moved to catch up, unfortunately, Taki saw him as he got closer. He suddenly lost sight of Taki and felt himself get kicked into a tree from below. "See my new power? Well, it's not permanent so I'll end this quick, ok? Ok." Taki said as he leapt from tree to tree and kicked the enemy ninja through the tree trunk and then drove his fist into his enemies stomach and forced him down into the ground, and then about 3 feet deeper.

Tired, Taki jumped off his fist and moved back towards where Yahiko had been the last time he saw her. As he moved toward her position, he heard the clashes of his sensei's battle, and then he heard what sounded like insanely sadistic laughter and a small cry. Taki made it to the edge of the clearing where Yahiko was and fell forward, unconscious.

Sanshimora was locked in battle with the Sensei of the three enemy ninja. They were pretty evenly matched, but Sanshimora was more worried about the strong power heading towards them. As they traded blows, several kunai came through the trees and caused them to jump apart. "Shadow style, Dragon Technique…"

"Hah, that's one of mine!" The sensei's said at the same time.

"Dragon Release No Jutsu!" As the voice called out a black dragon rushed through the trees and collided with the enemy Jonín, tearing him in two, and devouring the upper half.

Senra dropped down, staggered a few feet forward, then, with a yawn, Senra passed out. However this was not before mumbling. "Mission accomplished, I'm gunna take a nap now, Sanshi-Sensei."

Sanshimora looked down on Senra's sleeping form and swallowed. This kid wasn't himself just a minute ago. The voice he had heard replayed in his mind. It definitely wasn't Senra's. "Just what are you exactly?" Sanshi mumbled as he scooped Senra up.

A Few Days After The Mission To Return Stolen Goods

Senra found himself sweating a lot in the heat, which was weird cause it was only 77 degrees outside. Suddenly he found himself remembering the mission and everything his sister taught him. He hoped the problem wasn't what he thought it was, but even if it was, it would have its perks. But the only way he would get his answers is if he went and talked to Sanshimora-sensei.

Senra rang Sanshimora's doorbell and walked into the home, inviting himself in when Sanshimora opened the door in answer. "Sanshi-Sensei, was there anything… abnormal about your opponent in our last mission?" Senra asked as he pretended to be interested in Sanshimora's CD collection.

Sanshimora scratched his head in thought. "Well… No… I mean, he had an advanced bloodline, a kekkei genkai." Sanshimora shrugged unable to remember anything else. "Other than that, nothing."

Senra turned and looked in Sanshimora's eyes. "What was it?"

"Hmm….Ice jutsu if I recall correctly…" Sanshimora said as he looked away. "Yes I'm certain…."

"…." Senra sighed. "It can't be helped."

"What is it?"

"I… absorbed his technique's, or to be more accurate, a knowledge of all his techniques. And in so doing, I also took his Kekkei Genkai…" Senra sighed, shook his head, and shrugged all at once. "However, the next time I release my dragon, it will be replaced."

"The Kekkei Genkai? Or both?" Sanshimora questioned, intrigued by Senra's ability.

"Just the bloodline limit. However, if I learn and master the Dragon's Fist, a bloodline jutsu only usable by my family, I can take an infinite number of Kekkei Genkai. However, this would make the amount of chakra the dragon in me needs to devour would become much greater. But then again, the follow up techniques that can be done are incredibly useful…" Senra said as he rubbed his head in thought.

"…Lets go to the hospital." Sanshimora suggested, eager to test what Senra was telling him.

Senra sighed and shook his head. "All right but my clan doesn't have a medical record." Senra said aloud. In his head his thoughts were different. 'Because we were genetically engineered by a scientist on an individual basis, our existence now is just a product of evolution and necessity…'

Senra sat on the patient's bed and sighed. "Well at least the tests are over, how long until we get the results?"

Sanshimora shrugged and smiled, "I don't know. But it couldn't have been all that bad."

Senra glared. "It was a lie when they smiled and said you won't feel a thing."

Sanshimora's stupid grin widened. "OOH! I love My Chemical Romance!"

"What? No, they literally smiled and said I won't feel a thing." Senra said confused.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening as a tall young woman walked into the room wearing a white lab coat and khaki pants. She smiled as she entered, a disarming smile, which, Senra thought, must be a requirement for doctors and nurses. Her long, curly, blonde hair fell in cascades and wisps over her shoulders. Although Senra didn't remember her name, he recognized her as Yahiko's medical instructor.

"Alright, we have the results here." The doctor said handing Sanshimora a sheet of paper on a clipboard. The clipboard was unnecessary but the doctor, no doubt, thought that it would make it look that much more professional. Senra sighed and shook his head. 'I hope Yahiko doesn't mimic this idiotic practice.' Senra thought.

"…Hmm… Well its there…" Sanshimora said a bit surprised.

"Well yes but there's no proof he can use it…" The doctor said throwing her hands up. "For all we know it's unusable. It could remain doorman-" The doctor was interrupted by a shattering sound. She turned and saw Senra standing over a broken piece of ice.

"There, test concluded. Now, give me back my clothes." Senra said glaring at the pair. "I really don't have much time, my training routine now has to be edited so I can train this new ability I have." 'Not to mention the whole, eye evolution thing that's about 3 weeks off…' Senra thought.

"A- Amazing!" The doctor said as she ran to get her superiors. Senra closed and locked the door behind her. Grabbing his clothes he changed and leapt from the window, landing a story below with no problem, he is, after all, a ninja.

"See yah later, Sanshi-Sensei." Senra called out as he ran, waving over his shoulder.

/Authors Notes:

Hey, this is Siyo. You may know me as Siyo, Siyo Yuiy, Siyo the Dark, maybe even my most recent name, Siyo the Mad Fox. I'd like to thank those who have read, and those who have reviewed. I know most people have never heard of me, and I hope to remedy that. I used some special fonts in this one, so if you wanna read the original text then I can E-Mail you the Font type, instructions to install it and then the original text.

Text courtesy of:

And

Signed,

Siyo "The Mad Fox" Yuiy

P.S.: I need a Beta who isn't as lazy as me. Can't pay you or anything but you become part of Siyo the Dark Productions©, and you get to see more of my works, and Seeyo's Bleach Fan-Fiction…. Once he types it up (that lazy bum).


	5. Chapter 4 A Birthday Bash

Of Wolves And Roses

Chapter 4:

"Hi, I'm Ai"

Taki sighed as he kept an eye out for Senra. "You know we can't hide her for ever, right Yahiko?" Taki asked as he turned to look at Ai and his sister picking up some ramen. "Why did you even bring her here?"

"Because," Yahiko replied. "This is the only place where she has any family. However, we're gunna tell Senra on his 16th birthday, this Saturday. We'll just call this our gift to him." Yahiko said checking her watch. "Okay, let's move!"

"Huh? Move where?" Senra asked as he sat down in the Ramen Shop and smiled at the two working.

"Um, well… err…" Yahiko stammered. "I have this… um…"

Ai, however, wasn't as tongue tied. "Were going shopping and Taki volunteered to carry the bags, so Yahiko will see you later!" Ai said with a bright smile. "Come on, Yahi!" She said as she dragged off Yahiko.

"Yahi? …Strange… Ah well, one bowl of salad please." Senra said as he looked at the shopkeeper's daughter. 'She's only about a year and a half older than me if my memory serves me correctly…' Senra bowed in thanks to the daughter as she handed him his ramen. "Thank you Ayame-chan." Senra said with a smile, making her blush. 'Why do girls always do that?' Senra wondered.

Ai smiled as she walked, twirling with every few steps. "Wow… So that's my … err… How are we related exactly?" Ai said stopping mid-twirl.

Yahiko shrugged. "I don't know the details but you share a blood line limit, and therefore, common blood. So we'll just say he's your older brother."

Taki sighed and shook his head, almost mimicking Senra. "So… you're a strategist, yet this is your logic… wow."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Yahiko asked glaring at her brother.

"Your logic is flawed." Taki said sighing in exasperation.

For a second nothing happened, but then there was a thud and Taki was in the alley that had been only a few feet behind him. Yahiko lowered the leg she had used to kick her brother, sparks still skipping across it from the chakra she had used to give enough force to propel Taki. "Oh well. He is no longer necessary to our plans any more, any way." Yahiko said as she started walking away.

Taki groaned and placed his hands on the wall for support while he tried to stand. "Ugh, I'm never going to make her mad… ever… again."

The Next Day: Saturday, Senra's Birthday.

Senra yawned as he stood up and moved across the room to answer the phone. With a sigh, he brought his hand down on one end of the phone, flipping it over and into his hand. "Hello?" He asked, placing the phone against his ear.

"Senra, its Yahiko." The familiar voice said from the other end of the telephone.

"Uh-huh, so why did you call me?" Senra asked looking at his watch, it was still too early for him to be up, after all it was only 11 am.

"Well, how would you like to go eat out for your birthday?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Senra asked, almost instantly getting an mm-hmm back. "Well… alright, what time, and where?"

"4:30 P.m. At the Shayuya." Yahiko replied with obvious enjoyment.

"Alright. See ya then." Senra said hanging up the phone and going back to watching Ronín Warriors on T.V.

4 Hours and 50 Minutes later

Senra sighed as he walked up the steps to his apartment. 'What a bother. She asked me to come out then wasn't even there… man, what a drag. I could have been practicing.' He thought to himself as he rounded the corner and approached his door. Senra unlocked and opened his door with a yawn. As he walked through the doorway, he flipped on the light and got jumped by six of his 'closest' friends. The word closest here, is relative.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, leaving Senra feeling like his eardrums had been ruptured. "Happy Birth-day Senra-Kun!" They all yelled again, the volume of their screams perforating Senra.

"Okay, okay! Be quiet! God, do you people try to make me suffer on purpose or are you blissfully ignorant?!" Senra asked, nearly yelling himself.

"Now you see why we didn't want to yell." Shenyo said as he stood next to Kato. They both nodded and sighed.

"You know, some how, 'I told you so,' just doesn't seem to cut it…" Kato said as he plopped down on the couch. "Here, Senra-Kun. Happy birth-day, man." He said as he slid a box that was neatly wrapped in black and gold wrapping.

"Okay, thanks Kato. But I have just one question for you guys." Senra said as he made sure he was in front of every one. "Who is SHE?" Senra asked pointing to Ai. "I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"Senra-kun, this is Ai-Chan, she's a relative of yours." Yahiko said as she pushed Ai forward, ever so lightly.

"Um… H-hi…" She said smiling softly.

"…Relative you say?" Senra asked scratching his chin. "Okay, then she's a Yuiy?" He asked. Yahiko and Ai merely nodded in reply. "So she can use the dragon techniques?" Again they nodded. "Welcome to the family then, you can sleep on the couch." Senra said as he turned and got a Dr. Pepper from his fridge.

"Thank you Oni-sama!" Ai said wrapping her arms around Senra, as though she was trying to squeeze him to death. With a poof, she was suddenly hugging Shenyo. "Huh? Oh, a substitution jutsu, brother truly is a powerful ninja…" Ai said in awe.

"What are you talking about? Senra is a lazy bum; he's definitely not a master ninja." Shenyo said from behind her, as the clone in front of her exploded into a cloud of smoke. "Shadow clone master, Shenyo Matsura at your service. I'll do the introductions, since Senra's too lazy."

Senra raised his Dr. Pepper can as a sign for Shenyo to continue. "Thanks man."

"The bums on the couch are Senra and Kato Yuiy, Kato isn't his brother, he just took the name since he didn't have one of his own, seeing as how he was orphaned at the age of 2 weeks. The boy is Yahiko's brother, Taki. He's mentally retarded." Shenyo said with a smile, the sake he had in his system making him more open than normal.

"You're a horrible drunk, Shenyo. If I were you I'd never touch a drop. But then again if you're not smashed, you never talk." Taki said with a smile, a moment later he caught the insult. "Hey! I'm not retarded!" He protested, causing the entire room to laugh.

"I guess that's it for introductions," Shenyo said pausing to hiccup. "Of coursh there's Yahiko, but you already know her."

Ai laughed at the antic's of the buzzed Shenyo. "Wow, if you're only like this drunk, I may just drug your drinks."

"Hey, we did that on his 16th birthday, didn't we Senra?" Kato asked with a grin, causing Senra to sniff his drink and fire a warning glare at Kato.

Shenyo threw a box about the size of a box of playing cards into Senra's lap as he walked up and sat on Senra's left on the couch. "Open your presents Sen-kun." He said with a hiccup.

"Alright, since you twisted my arm here." Senra said rolling his eyes. "Alright since Shenyo's present is in my lap, I'll open it up first." As Senra tore off the wrapper a box of chocolate flavored Pocky was revealed. "Awesome, thanks Shen-san." Senra said as he reached out and grabbed the box Kato had slid across the table. Senra cut away the wrapping paper revealing the complete Ronín Warriors box-set. "Wow, leave it to Kato to buy me even more anime. Thanks man." Senra said putting the box set next to the one for Gundam Wing and Full Metal Alchemist. They were his birth day present from Kato these past two years.

"No problem." Kato said taking a can out of his jacket and pouring some of the contents into Senra's soda with an evil smile on his face. "Open Taki's present next!"

"Sure." Senra said throwing away the spiked can or Dr. Pepper in the trash and grabbing a new one. "Just don't spike any more of my drinks, okay guys?" Senra said running a hand over the sheathed form of his sword, which lay on the counter in his never used kitchen.

"O-Okay man, just keep the homicide to a minimal okay? Only Taki." Shenyo said with a nervous laugh. Every one else was sober enough to catch the joke from Senra, and were laughing.

Taki threw the small rectangle package to Senra. "Merry Christmas man."

"Dude! It's his birthday! Jeeze and you guys said I'm smashed…" Shenyo said with a hiccup.

When Senra opened the package he noticed something. "Touching gesture man, but I don't have a ps2 to play Kingdom Hearts 2 on." Senra said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"You can borrow mine!" Kato said pulling it from the backpack he had stashed under Senra's coffee table.

"… How long have you guys been planning this?" Senra asked a little surprised at how intricate everything was.

"Plan what?" Taki and Kato both asked, looking equally confused.

"…Never mind… just forget I said anything." Senra said plopping down on the couch next to his first friend and his currently drunk 2nd friend. "I'm glad you guys remembered my birthday…" Senra said with a smile that almost touched his eyes, unlike all his other smiles.

"Hark, did Senra just say something… nice?!" Kato gasped. "Why didn't I bring my camera!?"

"Aw, shut it!" Senra said pushing him off the couch.

The next morning.

Senra walked out of the bedroom with a yawn. The night before had been fun. Kato had tried two more times to spike Senra's drink and the second time Senra had tricked Kato into drinking the spiked soda. The thought made Senra chuckle.

As he walked towards the smell of bacon he stepped over Taki, Shenyo and Kato's sleeping forms. "Man, they didn't go home?" Senra muttered with a yawn.

"Nope." Ai said from the kitchen. She stepped around the counter, and into sight. "How do you like your bacon?" She asked.

Senra noticed immediately that all she had on was pair of underwear and one of Yahiko's shirts. "Umm, we need to get you some clothes." He said, thinking aloud. "Oh, uh… crunchy, but not burnt, please." Senra said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey you fools! Keep it down!" Kato said waking to what must be a terrible hangover.

"Ohhh, my head…" Shenyo said as he sat down next to Senra.

"It's done." Ai said putting the bacon on the table. After a few minutes of eating Senra looked at her with a look of approval.

"If you can keep cooking like this, you can stay." He said with another of his smiles that didn't touch his eyes.

"Ugh, what year is it?" Yahiko asked groggily, as she walked out of Senra's room. She was dressed about as well as Ai, except her shirt was about a size too small and a little too tight. It looked kind of like one of Shenyo's under shirts. "Hmm, oh I kind of took one of Shenyo's shirts while he was passed out since I was going to take a shower." She said pointing to her wet hair. "Don't wanna put on dirty clothes." She explained, thinking they were too hung over to think along the same lines as her.

"It's not that early Yahiko, besides doesn't putting on dirty underwear violate that idea's very principle?" Senra said as he accepted a piece of toast from Ai.

Yahiko looked down at her self and ran into Senra's room. She came out wearing a pair of his boxers, which came nearly to her knees. "Better?" She asked as she sat down and got some bacon.

"Okay, I'll forgive you since you're cute, but stay out of my stuff." Senra said, making Yahiko blush.

"Hey, um … I uh….don't want that shirt back, your chest stretched it out too much." Shenyo said as he massaged his aching head. He suddenly got tossed onto the couch as Kato took his spot at the table.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Kato said in a reprimanding tone.

"I don't know." Ai said as she passed out more bacon and toast. "That might be partly a complement." She said with a giggle. Kato looked up at her and looked right back down with his face turning a bright red. "Aww, we've got ourselves a gentleman." She said with another giggle.

Senra shook his head and went over to the couch and lay down, staring at the ceiling. "You guys, Kato, Shenyo, and Taki. You should probably head home. Yahiko should get dressed then head home." He said glaring at her for a second as he said it. "Basically, leave me alone." He clarified as he put one of the couches pillows behind his head and drifted off to sleep again.

"Hmph, Happy day after your birthday!" Taki said walking out of the apartment.

/End.


	6. Chapter 5: Mission: Letter To Suna

OF WOLVES AND ROSES:

CHAPTER FIVE: Mission: Delivery to Sunakagure.

Senra walked down the long corridors of the Tanzaku Town mall with Shenyo at his left, and Kato a few steps to his right. Looking around Senra noticed that there were a lot of Senra's colleges at the mall today. He also seemed to notice that a certain female ninja was getting a lot of glances from Shenyo. "You know," Senra whispered to him, startling him. "If you want to get close to Nita Hyuga, wouldn't it be helpful for you to… oh, I don't know, talk to her?" Senra asked giving him a good shove into the music store that Nita was in.

"Hey, do you guys have the new Mindless Self…" Nita began, thinking Shenyo was one of the people working at the store. "Oh hey, vampy." Shenyo winced. He hated that nickname. "Oh, yeah… Sorry Shenyo…" She said with a bit of a blush.

"She's had her eyes on him for a while." Kato said as he and Senra walked past the store and kept walking, the sounds of Shenyo and Nita's conversation fading quickly.

"So, Kato Iscariot, why did you cast off your last name? It hurts me to lie to my comrades you know…" Senra said, thinking back on the previous nights events.

Kato looked away. "You should read The Bible some time. 'And said unto them, what will ye give me, and I will deliver him unto you? And they covenanted with him for thirty pieces of silver.' I don't want to be seen as the relative of Judas Iscariot, betrayer of Jesus." Kato said with a sigh.

"Hate to rain on your boo-hoo religion parade, but most of the village is either atheist or Buddhist." Senra said shaking his head and walking away.

"…" Kato stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey, if you understood what it meant to have an ancestor who did something so horrible that…"

"Shin "The Crazed Fox" Yuiy, murdered 7,523 people with the power of the dragon techniques. He was my great, great grandfather." Senra turned and glared at Kato. "He's the reason the techniques I use are forgotten and forbidden. But I'm going to achieve what he couldn't. I will tame the dragon inside of me." Senra said as he turned on his heels and walked away. 'Because without the dragon's power, my techniques are nothing special…'

"….Senra…" Kato tried to form words but all he could do was stand there.

"Wow, he must have given you some tongue lashing for you to not only be speechless but also stunned…." Ai Yuiy said as she walked up beside Kato, her white sun-dress flowing gently in the breeze provided by a nearby standing-fan. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch." She said pulling on his arm. When he wouldn't move she made a sour look at him. "Fine be that way Kato Yuiy!" She said with an indignant look.

"Iscariot." Kato muttered.

"Come again?" Ai said, her look of indignation becoming one of confusion.

"My last name… its Iscariot. I was born and abandoned with it." Kato said without any hint of any form of emotion in his voice.

"… Hmmm… Cool name, doesn't really match Kato though." She said grabbing his arm again and pulling.

"That name doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Nope. Should it?" She said pulling the bewildered Kato to the nearest food stall.

'Maybe Senra was right…?' Kato thought to himself as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

/To Shenyo.

"So... I have to know…" Nita began. "Are you really… you know…?"

"A vampire?" Shenyo offered, arching an eyebrow over his mug of coffee. Nita nodded, trying to hide her anticipation. "Yes, I am. I'm one of the highest class of vampires, the Nosferatu blood emperors."

"Cool… So does that affect the jutsu you use in battle, you know like a blood line limit?" She asked intrigued.

Shenyo just shrugged. "It has its advantages. Like for instance, my physical prowess and strength are well beyond that of a normal human being."

"Do you have the… you know…?" Nita asked making a fang gesture with her index fingers.

Shenyo couldn't help but laugh at her impersonation of a vampire. "The fangs? Yeah, I have them." Shenyo said as he pulled back his lips and lengthened his fangs. "Thee?" He asked with a slight lisp, due to him holding his lips open.

Nita giggled slightly at him. "You're really funny, you know that?" She asked, causing Shenyo to blush. "How come you don't talk all that much?"

Shenyo looked into his cup. "You know, my big brother always told me I was like a small puppy that had been kicked to many times and some how got lost with a bunch of strangers. He was always good to me, but one day, he just completely disappeared. It was on the anniversary of my mother's death too, so that made it that much worse. And for a while I refused to talk to any one at all, I would give only short answers to the Sensei and I had given up all trust of the world, I still don't trust any one other than you, Senra-sama, and Kato-kun. Then one day I met Senra-sama. I walked past and he waved, this was before he became as cold as he is now, when I didn't wave back he said to me, 'you know Shenyo Matsura?' I couldn't help but turn when I heard that, and what he said to me still surprises me. 'You're like an abused puppy in a crowd of strangers.' I stood there for a minute and when he turned to walk away I finally managed to choke out, hey, how are you, Senra-Sama?" Shenyo shook his head. "But Kato is another story."

"Wow… that's touching… But I have to ask, what did Kato do?" Nita asked, her now melting milkshake sitting forgotten on the table.

Shenyo smiled. "He fed me." Shenyo's face took on a confused look. "Well, maybe that's not the best explanation. Well I was eating at Ichiraku ramen shop one day and as I was leaving we almost ran into me, I saw a flash in his eyes and he smiled at me and said something that I thought kind of strange, 'Shenyo Matsura, how do you keep your true self hidden?' I looked at him for a while, and then I realized what he meant. He had figured out my secret. I was scared, so needless to say I ran. And a few days later I was running dry and as I stumbled blindly through an alley I tripped over a sleeping bum and he decided he was gunna mug me for it. I was in no shape to fight him and I noticed a shape further down the alley coming, I thought to help my attacker. But, as it turned out, Kato had been sleeping in the alley, and he came to my rescue. After beating the bum to a bloody pulp he slashed his palm and poured some of his blood into my mouth. He picked me up and took me home. Then he said something I'll always look back on and laugh at, 'you owe me one, so now I live with you, deal with it.' So far, it hasn't been so bad…" Shenyo said smiling. "But enough about me, what makes you tick Nita?"

Nita smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't aware I was ticking, must be time for an oil change…" She laughed at Shenyo's surprised look. "I'm kidding. Well, I'm an outcast Hyuga. They tried to place a curse seal on me and… lets just say my chakra flared violently and took the arm off of one of the Hyuga elders. Rather than try to kill me, they threw me into the adoption homes, where me and Kato became friends. He talks about you, ya know?"

"Really?" Shenyo asked.

"Yeah, he say's you're a great ninja and that he's really sorry about the nickname." Nita said laughing.

"He did?"

"Yeah, but then he laughed and said that you can't cook."

Shenyo blinked. "WHAT!?" He asked standing up so fast he dropped the chair.

"Calm down! Oh, Jesus, look at the time. Hey, Shenyo, did you hear about the dance in two weeks? If you're not busy maybe you'd like to go?" Nita asked blushing and looking at her feet.

"U-um… Y-yeah, err… I mean Yes, I would… I'd love to go… with you, that is…." Shenyo said stuttering and blushing.

"Umm... ok so I'll see you then?" She asked, a look of hopefulness appearing behind her blush.

"Y-yeah…" Shenyo stuttered.

/30 Minutes later: back at Shenyo's house.

"Yes!" Shenyo said, literally jumping for joy. "YES! YES!! YES!!" The calamity that he raised caused Kato to sit up on the couch, where he was slowly getting drunk and watching old kung fu movies.

"Good for you, I have a date as well." Kato said throwing Shenyo a beer, imported from Ireland (Legally of course…).

"Really? There's actually a girl that likes you?" Shenyo asked laughing.

"I know where you sleep." Kato said from his position on the couch. Shenyo laughed even harder as he got the mental picture of Kato dressed as Dracula, leaning over Shenyo's bed with a kunai. "You imagined it again, didn't you?!" Kato asked throwing the bottle opener at Shenyo, who caught it and used it to open his beer.

"Thanks." He said as he threw it back. "So who is this lucky lady? Is she blind?"

"It's Ai. And no, she's not." Kato said putting in Shoalin Temple.

Shenyo walked to the kitchen, got himself some food then walked back. "What are you watching?" Kato sighed and pointed at the T.V. screen where the title was sitting on the screen in big bold golden letters. "Oh, Shoalin Temple, that movie was the shit! All the chicks were suicidal though…" He said as he flipped over the back of the couch and landed where Kato's feet had been but a second earlier.

"Fuck! How about some warning next time you ass hole?!" Kato swore, as he kicked Shenyo off the couch.

"Hahahaha!" Shenyo laughed yet again, as he rolled on the floor clutching his ribs.

"Christ… you really are in a good mood today aren't you?"

/Senra's house.

Senra sighed as he plucked a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on his couch. The shorts he was wearing made him feel kind of like Heero, from Gundam wing. They really made Senra realize why he was so moody, they didn't have much room in them. And Senra's white wife-beater was sticking to his back and chest from all the sweat. Senra sighed again and wiped the back of his neck with the towel that was resting on his shoulders. 'Why can't I be normal like everyone else?' He thought to himself as he looked at the demolished training room. Every bag had a hole in it and every wall was cracked. And Sanshimora was standing in the doorway, no doubt waiting to rain on Senra's day off. "What the hell do you want?" Senra said glaring at the sensei.

"Hmph, sadly, that's the most respect I've ever gotten out of you." Sanshimora said with a shake of his head.

"You're welcome, now get to the damned point, you know how I feel about you, hell, speaking to you is even a waste of air." Senra said as he began pounding one of the bags for fun.

"Well, we've got a mission. At 2 am tomorrow, you and your team will head to Suna, and deliver a message to the Kazekage." Sanshimora replied. "I won't be coming, so you're in charge. This was supposed to be my mission but I'm giving it to you guys as training for the upcoming chūnin exams, which I have you guys enrolled in."

Senra waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder. "Okay, thanks, no get lost, you're ruining my day off." Senra said punching a 4 inch deep hole into one of the punching bags.

"Oh, and have you heard about the ball they're having in honor of you genin? Usually they wait till after you guys go through the exam, but since the exams are in Kiri, they are having it in two weeks, 2 days before the exams. I advise you to go it'll be the last break you get for quite a while." Sanshimora said as he walked out of the training gym. "So rest up, tomorrow will be a big day."

Chapter Five /END/


	7. Chapter 6

Of Wolves and Roses

Chapter 6: Delivery

Senra and his team left the gates at 2 A.M. with only Ai to see them off. The trip would be about three days long and the mission itself would have to be over in eight. That would give them about 2 days to look around. As they traveled towards the forest Senra had Yahiko looking at the map to pick out places for them to camp and to look for areas of likely ambush. Despite the hints Sanshimora had dropped about this being good "Training" there was very little action, despite Taki getting hurt every 20 minutes by branches and such.

At the end of the first day, the team came to a cave almost completely blocked by trees. After a quick diagonal swipe from Senra's sword, and some clever string working tricks from Yahiko, they made camp for the night inside of the cave with the entrance looking as though Senra hadn't cut it. As they all sat around the fire, Yahiko was the first to break the four-hour long silence. "So, how are you guys holding up?"

"I'm ok." Senra said with a sigh. "Just thinking about the desert."

Taki shrugged, checking his cuts. "I'm okay. I'm wounded, but it's nothing life threatening. I'm kind of looking forward to the desert," Taki finished looking at Senra.

"Me too… I wonder what it's like…" Yahiko said getting a far away look in her eyes.

"…It is hot, and has lots of sand. Oh, and the best way to describe the land we'll be walking on is schizophrenic. Up, down, up, down, up… well, you get the picture. If you get close to a mountain or maybe an oasis, it's lovely and everything but otherwise it's just plain bothersome… I've only been to the desert once, but I'd rather not be there long enough to remember anything about the first trip." Senra said looking at the maps and circling a spot on one of the desert maps and sliding it over to Yahiko.

"What's this? It's just a dune that drops off into a small cliff… looks maybe only 20 feet tall at the most." Yahiko said studying the map.

"There is a hidden cave there, and inside it is an underground oasis, it's a lot like a hot spring this time of year." Senra said taking a drink of one of the bottles of water that he'd packed.

"Why are we going there, then?" Taki asked.

"It's the most concealed of all the oasis locations in that region, but it's about a half hour out of our scheduled path. However, a short walk is nothing in exchange for the guaranteed safety of my team." Senra stated as he traced a red line on the map with his finger. "Any complaints Yahiko?"

"Does that mean I can wash myself off? You know, get the sand and sweat off of me?" Yahiko asked.

"Sure, that's fine by me." Senra said looking back at the maps. With a sigh he looked at some of the pictures of the desert.

Yahiko couldn't help but remember what Ai had said to her about the chances of getting to a secluded oasis. _"You see, all men have the very same weakness. If you can get to a secluded oasis, just ask if you can bathe. Then when they draw sticks to see who goes out on patrol, you just have to rig it… then you can focus on my brother."_

"-hiko, Yahiko? Are you with us?" Taki asked waving a hand in front of her face. "How about those ambush spots?"

Yahiko looked around and sighed. "Well, there aren't likely to be any on our way up. But on our way back, we may be ambushed here," she said tapping a spot on the map, "or here." She said tapping another. "All the other places for a possible ambush have areas where you can see into the enemy before you get there."

Taki looked at the map for a minute and shook his head. "Senra, what makes you so sure that there will be an ambush? How do you know they won't just confront us up front?"

Senra looked at Taki, his frustration showing in his features. "This is a real mission Taki; we aren't chasing down cats and carrying groceries anymore. This is a B rank mission. The enemy will be serious about killing us, so we must be prepared for anything they throw at us."

/Meanwhile, in Konoha…

Sanshimora walked into the Hokage's office and bowed. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" He asked as he looked up.

"I heard you put your team on the mission I gave you." He said, his old age apparent in not only his face, but also his voice.

"Yes, I did. You gave me permission to do so, remember?" Sanshimora asked confused.

"I gave no such order." The third said spinning on his heals. "When did this permission come?"

"I was given this scroll from one of your advisors, it said that you evaluated my request and deemed my team more than able to take this on." Sanshimora said, throwing out all formalities and standing, the safety of his team more important than being polite at the moment. 'This must be the mode Senra's in constantly… They should be alright as long as they stick together.'

"Go after them at once, I think Orochimaru may be planning something…" Saratobi said rubbing his temples and sitting at his desk. "Or worse yet, Itachi…"

Sanshimora didn't stay long enough to hear Itachi's name. He was gone when he was told to leave.

Chapter 6 /END/

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Author's Notes:

Sorry about how short this chapter was. I was running dry on ideas and it's easier to skip time between chapters. Also, I would like to point out that although this is Of Wolves and Roses, this is a complete rewrite. For instance, originally, Senra Yuiy was Senra Uchiha, and he had the Mangekyu for life rather than the Senra now who is losing his Sharingan abilities because his eyes are finally evolving to the Dragons Eyes. I'd also like to point out the differences between his Kekkei Genkai and all the others.

The Yuiy clan's "Dragon" bloodline:

Eyes: They take on a cat like appearance usually at the age of 15. They are like the Sharingan in the fact that they are hidden until called upon. But these eyes are different. They cannot copy ninjutsu but they are not limited to only a few seconds of sight into the future. So long as the user has enough Chakra he could look months or even years into the future or past. Also, the way these eyes function is that they see the future and the past, or whatever the user wishes by looking through the flow of chi in all living things. Users who become extremely adept with the eyes can even use them to hear things, the downside is, you can't turn it off and everything every one says within the range of the ninjas abilities, are heard by the ninja. This was believed to be the cause of insanity in Shin 'The Crazed Fox' Yuiy.

Techniques: The dragon techniques are as follows:

Dragon shuriken – once known as the Pinpoint Dragon Needle.

Dragon Fang – an orb of pure power, rivals the rasengan in power. Horse, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Ram

Dragon Release – This is a follow up technique to the Dragon Fang. It copies the bloodline of its victim or victims and steals their knowledge of all their jutsus.

Dragon Fist – The final copy move for the Yuiy clan. They are able to copy both bloodline and ninjutsu knowledge, however, unlike the Dragon Release, it's not always fatal. Also unlike the Dragon Release, which at this level no longer needs to be used right after the Dragon Fang, it retains all the bloodlines it copies, with out ever losing a bloodline to make way for a new one. Focus all chakra to the hand you're going to do it with. Dragon, tiger, ram, dog, boar, snake, rat

Dragon Sword – The type of sword summoned depends on the user. The user shoves their hand through a portal, which requires about 85 chakra to open at your usual Jonín level, and draws a sword made of a tooth from a dragon. Some teeth have been shaped into a better sword shape than others, but they sacrifice some of the raw power of the Technique. Truly advanced ninja's of the clan can do battle in this other world that there sword comes from, however, there have only been 5 ninja's in the clans history to get that strong. Dragon, Horse, Snake, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon

Dragon's Legs – Much like the first gate, it ups speed and power but only in the legs and only for about 4 minutes at Jonín level chakra amounts. Boar, Snake, Ox, Rooster, Dragon, clap hands together, take a deep stance and drive all chakra to the legs

Silver Dragon Fang – This is like the regular Dragon Fang, except rather than being black or dark blue, its silver and forms in both hands. This move can only be done with the Dragons Eyes open. Hand seals unavailable. All the clan members who ever made it this far were able to form hand seals faster than even the 3 windmill sharingan could keep up with, this sprouted the rumor that they had mastered the technique to the point where hand seals were unnecessary. Also note that the Mangekyu had not been discovered until about 20 years after the death of Shin Yuiy, so its abilities against the Dragons Eyes and other Dragon techniques aren't available.

Dragon Drive no Jutsu – This is the ultimate Dragon technique, only usable after every single Kekkei Genkai has been copied by a Yuiy. However, as fate would have it, the secrets of this jutsu died along with Shin 'The Crazed Fox' Yuiy. It's believed however, that the jutsu will come naturally to any Yuiy who gets this far.

All of the above jutsus are limited to the Yuiy bloodline, with the exception of the knock off of the Dragon Shuriken, also known as the Iron Needle. The Iron Needle is the technique Kato uses. Although easier to master, it is weaker.

Surviving members: 5

Names: Senra Yuiy, Ai Yuiy, Unavailable, Unavailable, Unavailable.


	8. Chapter 7

Of Wolves and Roses

Chapter Seven: Day two – Getting closer.

WARNING!! …Will that do? Well, it gets graphic…

Senra helped Yahiko into the opening of the hidden oasis and took another look around for enemy ninjas. With a quick gesture from Senra, Taki dropped over the edge of the 20 foot cliff. With a grunt, he landed on his feet and moved as quickly as possible to Senra's position while maintaining silence. As he neared, Senra helped him into the cavern and then jumped and grabbed Taki's arm and pulled himself in. Then, after he put the wall shrub back into place, Senra joined the others at a small flat portion of the cave. This was designated 'camp', and was only a few feet from the oasis. As Senra walked up Yahiko held up 3 straws.

"Senra, draw one." Yahiko said as she held them out to him. "Whoever draws the short straw has to go and patrol the desert first."

With a sigh Senra reached out and took a straw. It was the normal length. Then Taki reached out and took hold of one. As he did so, Yahiko cut it in half with her chakra.

Taki drew the short stick with a sigh. "Okay, I'm first then." Taki said as he headed to the exit. "If I scream come rescue me." He said right before he dropped over the edge.

Senra took out the sleeping bags and lined the three up in a triangular formation. With a sigh he sat down in a meditational position. Yahiko looked over at him, working up the courage for what she was about to do. "Hey… Senra?" He didn't look up, he just sort of 'hmm'ed. "Do you mind if I bathe?" He shook his head no. For a minute he didn't open his eyes, then he heard the rustling sound of clothes being removed and a thought struck him.

He opened his eyes just as Yahiko made it neck-deep into the water. "Hey, aren't you going to wear a swim suit or something?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Yahiko smiled, her own blush almost painting her face. "I didn't pack one; we are going to Suna you know."

Senra shook his head and sighed. "But doesn't being naked in front of me bother you or anything? I mean you're shy enough as it is…"

Yahiko smiled again as she waded very slowly towards shore. "I don't mind, s-since it's… I mean… It's not like you would… it's… You're different… Senra-kun…" She stammered as she waded to belly deep, her arm the only thing covering her chest from Senra's eyes, this made Senra blush even more. "Aren't you going to bathe also?"

Senra looked away as she made it to waist deep. "I was going to wait till you were done first though…" He said as she finally stopped walking to shore, only the first few wisps of short, curly, brown hair between her milky, white thighs were in view.

"Why don't you join me?" Yahiko asked, stammering almost every word.

"Uh…" Senra said swallowing. "Well… I mean… I- YAHIKO!"

Yahiko shook her head and looked over at Senra. "You've been standing there for 10 minutes now with your shirt half off, are you alright?"

Yahiko looked around and blushed. "Yes. I'm fine…" She said putting her shirt back on. 'What was I thinking?!' She mentally chided herself.

"Thought you were gunna go take a bath?" Senra said returning to his meditation.

"…I can wait until were in Suna… I mean, there's going to be more sand anyway." She said blushing even worse.

"Well, if that's what you want." Senra said shrugging. "Women and their fickle hearts…" He mumbled as he slipped into a soft slumber.

/The Next Morning.

Yahiko walked beside Senra as they kept an eye out for any enemy ninja. Taki however, was just looking off into the distance, trying to watch for Suna to come into view. However, there was a small sand storm not too far from Suna's gates at the moment, so they couldn't see anything past the small, but fierce, storm.

Yahiko couldn't help but notice that Senra was stumbling ever few feet, and from time to time he was clutching his head and groaning. His eyes also seemed strange. It was almost as if he was looking at one thing, yet he was focusing on everything. Yahiko really didn't know what to think of it but she remembered her medical tutor telling her that Senra was a special case, and that she had never seen anything like it before despite all her years of medical service.

She looked at her dear friend and sighed. "Are you all right Senra-Kun?" She asked getting close to her, holding Senra's shoulder with her chest against his left arm as she tried to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Senra said as he walked off.

Yahiko swallowed. Senra's eyes didn't look normal, but they weren't the Sharingan either. One of his eyes had completely morphed. It looked almost like a snakes and his other looked as though it was about to finish the same morph. She didn't know what to say, yet she found herself muttering to her self. "They almost looked like a dragons eyes…"

/Chapter End

A/N: Sorry about the recent chapter shortness, but the original text was as follows:

"The first few days were unexciting and boring but on the third day there was an ambush."

Please note that there will be no ambush on the third day this time. If any one is interested in reading my original story well then you can just pike off! It's no good until chapter 12-ish and I refuse to let any one read the original. So BLEH!

Siyo "The Mad Fox" Yuiy.

((A/N edited by Seeyo. "Who's lazy now? Eh!?"))

P.S.: Like I would write smut! HA! This chapter was just to see what I could get away with. And BTW Seeyo did most of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Of Wolves and Roses:**

Chapter 8: Arrival and Delivery. Are we monsters?

Yahiko, Senra, and Taki walked up to the gates of Suna. With a sigh Senra shrugged and slammed his fist into the gate, causing it to emit a resounding boom. There was a few minutes before anything happened, then there was a voice calling out from the ramparts. "Let them in! They're here on a mission!" A guard yelled at the top off his lungs.

Taki shook his head with a sigh. "You know, some how I really doubt that guy's a ninja."

Senra smiled at the joke and Yahiko giggled but the guards didn't hear the witty comment. As the guards opened the gate one of them started to sneeze but held it in. Yahiko frowned at him and shook her head. "Ya know, if you hold in a sneeze you can rupture a blood vessel in your head or neck and die. I'm not kidding." Yahiko said as she turned to catch up to Senra and Taki. As she walked away the guard was trying desperately to sneeze.

Senra sighed as she walked up whistling as though she was an innocent bystander. "Yahiko…"

"What?" Yahiko asked in almost a sing-song voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to make up medical stuff to scare people?" Senra asked as he shook his head.

"…But I didn't make it up…" Yahiko said as she assumed the cute 'please forgive me/puppy dog' look.

Senra shrugged and lightly punched Taki's shoulder. "Whatever. Hey, Taki, where's the Kazekage's office? Don't you have the map?"

Taki turned holding a piece of paper with a hole in it. "The hole is where Suna is supposed to be. Why don't you ask a local?" Taki said with a shrug.

Senra glared at Taki for a minute and sighed. "Alright. You guys meet me at the hotel. This is a ninja village so there's bound to be only a couple of them. Taki, I want you to leave a message for the man at the front desk. Tell him to give your room number to anyone who asks for team 4. Think you can handle that, Taki?" Senra said as a hint of a smile touched his lips when he said the last part.

Taki looked up from his map and tilted his head. "Handle what?"

Senra stared at him for a moment then shook his head. "Un-fucking-believable… Yahiko? Can you do that for me?"

Yahiko smiled at Senra as she tried to suppress a laugh. "Yeah, I can do that."

Senra walked away shaking his head. "Idiot…" He mumbled as he rounded a corner. As Senra walked down the street he noticed a strange lack of people on that particular part of the street he was on. He looked around but didn't notice anything odd. However, he did notice a redheaded ninja standing outside of a shop. Senra walked up to the Suna-nin and waved. "Hey. I'm looking for the Kazekage's office, where can I find it? I'm here on a mission from Konoha."

The redhead looked up at Senra and glared. "So, you're one of them too… so be it." He said as he raised a hand. Senra jumped back as the ninja closed his hand and brought a massive amount of sand flying at the spot where Senra had been standing a moment earlier. Senra drew his sword and felt a demonic energy both in his palm, as usual, and one about five feet in front of him. They both stopped and looked at each other. "Are you like me? A monster?"

"Are we monsters? I've never looked at it like that. But, I guess… all ninja's are. We're just a bit different." Senra said as he sheathed his sword and the other ninja put the sand he had thrown at Senra back in his gourd without moving a hand. "A ninja is what?"

"A weapon…" The Suna resident replied, wondering where Senra was going with this.

"And a weapons purpose is to take life right? And 'monsters' are people who take lives, so could it not be said that we're all monsters, we as in all ninjas? Sure, you and I have far more blood on our hands but we are merely more effective monsters than the others." Senra said rubbing his chin. "So, in answer to your question, yeah we're monsters." Senra said as he put his sword back into his belt. 'But not even we are as bad as Sanshimora…'

The ninja nodded slowly, thinking on what Senra had said. "The Kazekage, my father… he ordered me dead. I thought you… my name is Gaara."

"I'm Senra, Senra Yuiy." Senra said holding out his hand for a hand shake. When Gaara didn't do anything, Senra put his hand in his pocket. '_Well!? Aren't you going to introduce me!?_'Rage's voice rang out in Senra's head. "Shut up Rage, I'm in the middle of something." Senra muttered, causing Gaara to look at him confusedly.

"Who were you talking to?" Gaara asked.

"Rage, he's my inner dragon." Senra said as he looked around.

Gaara looked at him in a calculating gaze. "…Inner… dragon?"

"Yeah. He's what makes me a monster." Senra said with his dragon's eye still present in his left eye. In that eye he saw Shukaku laughing.

'This little bug just calls to be crushed! Prove your own existence Gaara!' The one tailed demon laughed.

Senra smiled as he watched Gaara. "Ah, so that's what makes you a monster? He's an annoying little bastard. Little bug, eh? Well, every living being with me right now is a match for you in combat, raccoon, even if I'm not." Senra laughed in that cold, 'I'll kill you' way he has whenever he gets serious.

Shukaku looked surprised and he gave Senra a calculating gaze. Then suddenly its eyes widened. 'You… You've got Seiichi in that sword! The very demon who challenged all 9 of us tailed beasts! You must be incredibly strong… Watch yourself Gaara. This guy is the real monster here.'

Senra turned his head slightly so that the right half of his face was hidden in shadow and his left eye was in clear view. "Mind your manners demon, Gaara and I are having a conversation, so shut up." Senra turned his head back as he grinned mirthlessly at Gaara. "Well, if you'll point me in the direction of the Kazekage's mansion, I'll be off."

Gaara nodded, the surprise he felt was hidden deep down. Away from those around him. "Down the road, second left, that street will take you right to the front door. I look forward to talking to you again sometime, Senra Yuiy." Gaara said as Senra walked off pushing his hair in front of his left eye.

"Sure, this isn't the end of our acquaintanceship just yet. We'll speak again, I'm sure of it." Senra said waving over his shoulder and shifting his sword in its place, thrust through his belt.

'He… He didn't fear me… he didn't even fear Shukaku, and he could see him… Who are you, Senra Yuiy? And why do I feel so tense around you?' Gaara thought to himself. As he watched the 'Monster' Senra walk away.

Senra sighed as he rounded the corner and saw the Kazekage's office. 'The dragon's eye sure does make you tired fast…' He thought to himself. Senra wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a good, long nap, but he knew he should deliver the package first. He couldn't get Taki to do it. He was a bumbling moron whenever he got excited. And Yahiko, well Yahiko had her own problems right now. Namely, Taki.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. When he got no answer he kicked the door open and walked in. Unfortunately, as he did so an anbu ninja lowered his sword to be level with Senra's neck. Senra glared at him. "Maybe if you answered the door sooner I wouldn't have had to do that. Now move, I've got a package from the Hokage to the Kazekage." Senra said pushing the sword down and walking down the hall, to the Kazekage's room.

As he walked through the ornate door he had an immediate sense of dread. As he rounded a corner he saw a dead body that appeared to have been crushed by a tremendous amount of pressure. Senra walked up to the body and checked it. There was sand stuck to the dried blood on every side of the body. 'This confirms it.' Senra thought as he straightened and dusted off his jeans.

Senra turned and walked through another pair of large, ornate, oak doors. He nodded to the Kazekage as he walked in. "Hey, I'm from Konoha. I was sent with this." Senra said as he tossed the package onto the Kazekage's desk.

The Kazekage nodded from behind the paper work he had in his hands. "So, you must be Sanshimora. Thank you."

"I'm not Sanshimora. He's a murderous, treacherous worm who is completely undeserving of any form of mercy." Senra said glaring at the Kazekage. If looks could kill, Suna would need a new Kazekage.

"Ah, so then you must be Senra Yuiy. By the way… what took you? You kicked the door down two minutes ago but you only just got here, it's not that far of a walk." The Kazekage said setting down his work and looking at Senra over his interlocked fingers.

Senra shrugged and pointed behind him with his thumb. "I was just taking a look at Gaara's handy work." He said as he slid his other hand into his pocket.

"How did you know it was Gaara?" The Kazekage started.

"I met him, he gave me directions. He also told me you ordered him dead. That's why, incase you didn't notice, I haven't once referred to you as 'sama' and I didn't bow on my way in." Senra glared at the Kazekage. "You're making a mistake. Family is a sacred thing, no matter who you are. Those who disobey the rules, they are scum, but those who disregard their team mates and their families… they are the trash that the scum eats."

"…You speak your mind. I like that." The Kazekage said with a heartless smile.

Senra walked up to the desk and smiled that 'I'll kill you' smile again. "I was holding back. I was holding A LOT back." He said with venom in his voice.

"I trust that you are done here? Good. Leave, I'm tired of your attitude." The Kazekage said with a wave of his hand.

"Heh, you think this is an attitude? You should see the way I treat my sensei." Senra said laughing menacingly as he left.

"Wait… he knew that was Gaara's work and not some one else's… he must have survived an attack from Gaara… What a kid…" The Kazekage muttered to himself as he watched Senra leave.

Senra walked around for another hour before he found his team's hotel room. Senra learned from the young woman behind the counter that he and Yahiko were sharing a room since, in Yahiko's own words, Taki's snoring was enough to keep a deaf man awake. Senra chuckled as he rounded the corner to the hall where his room was. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in on Yahiko as she dropped her towel to get dressed after her shower. She made a loud squeaking noise and turned bright red. Senra just staggered forward and mumbled with the last of his strength, "Yahiko… I'm gunna… pass… out…"

Senra fell and about 2 seconds before he could hit the floor Yahiko caught him and fell on her butt with Senra resting in her lap. She looked surprised for a second but then she smiled and stroked Senra's hair out of his eyes. "I love you Senra, and I'll always be here for you…" She kissed his lips gently and lifted him onto the bed so she could get dressed.

A few minutes later she pulled the blankets back on her bed so she could go to sleep. But as she slid into the sheets she heard a soft sobbing sound and she saw Senra tossing and turning. She sighed and smiled at him as she moved to comfort him. "Shh, I'm here. Just calm down… I've got you. It's alright, Senra." She said softly as she held his head to her chest, her eyes closed. She stayed like that 'till Senra stopped moving and groaning. Then, only minutes after she turned off the bedside lamp, she fell asleep with Senra's head lying in her lap.

/Chapter End.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've recently begun to review a fellow author's story. (No offence, but she needed it.) And as you can probably see in the way I wrote the end of this, I learned from the way she writes. ((She wrote a Gaara X Hinata fan fiction. It was GREAT, although the grammar looked like it had been hunting with Dick Chaney. Heheh, I make a funny.)) The next chapter will be awkward for Senra, don't you think? Evil author's grin. (Reminder: Yahiko's idea of pajamas a shirt and panties.)

(days since sleep – 8)


	10. Chapter 9

Of Wolves And Roses

Chapter 9: "Life Is Just Like Rain, 'Cause You Just Don't Know When It's Gunna Fall Down On You"

_She's watching me awkwardly from a distance, should I care?- Saosin – Follow and Feel_

Senra walked down the street with a pair of goggles dangling by the strap around his neck swaying softly from left to right. He had a slight smile on his face. He ran away from the man standing beside him and hugged a young girl who was about seventeen in appearance. "NEE-CHAN!!" He screamed in the soft voice of a small child.

The young woman turned away from her teammates. "Hey little brother. Did you have a good time?" She asked as she spun around and picked Senra up and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, nii-Sama taught me this, watch!" Senra said when she put him down. Senra formed the tiger hand seal and focused for a minute before he ran straight up a tree on the side of the road.

"Wow. That's really good!" She said firing a glare at the man who had walked with Senra. "I told you he wasn't going to be a ninja."

"When you told me what you saw in your last look into the future I thought it'd be best to give him the best path to strength." The man said with a sigh. He turned and looked at her. "And in your heart you agree Namida. It's what's best for Senra. Besides, he's already talking to his Dragon, says his name is Rage. Without ninja training Rage would be able to take his body over even easier." The man sighed and shook his head. "And, I'm afraid neither of us has very long with the poor child."

Namida, Senra's older sister, grabbed him by the collar. "Itachi! Don't you dare! If you…"

"Relax; I'm sure you'll just turn out to be wrong. There's a first time for everything right?" Itachi said with a wide smile.

Namida looked at him and smiled sadly. "Okay, I'm sure you're right. So how is Sasuke?"

"He's fine, just started speaking, actually." Itachi said with a proud smile.

"And your Anbu application?" She asked tapping her own Anbu tattoo.

Itachi sighed. "I'm too busy to apply. I think I'll wait until Sasuke starts in the ninja academy."

Namida smiled and shook her head. "The Anbu could really use a ninja of your capabilities."

Itachi smiled and shook his head. "In due time, I'm sure I'll be fighting right beside you, my friend. But, hey I'm free tomorrow; I can watch Senra for you if you'd like." Itachi offered as he ruffled Senra's hair when he ran up.

"How come you guys don't get married?" Senra asked looking between his sister and Itachi.

Itachi looked down at him and blinked like forty-two times. Namida blushed bright red and stammered at her little brother. "N-now, Senra, y-you sh-sh-shouldn't speak that w-way! B-besides, Itachi-Kun and I are merely f-friends."

"Yeah, Senra, it's not polite." Itachi said, the look of surprise finally fading from his face.

"Ok. Hey, I'm going to go play with my new friends Shenyo, and Kato, ok nee-Chan?" Senra asked looking like a loaded spring.

"Fine, go!" Namida said, her blush starting to recede just a touch.

Itachi watched him run off. "Well, that was awkward." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it…" Namida muttered in an almost inaudible way.

"Well I'm off." Itachi said with a light hearted smile.

Namida reached out and caught his sleeve. For a moment she stood there without saying anything, but finally she looked up into Itachi's eyes. "Itachi-kun, if your right, if I survive that mission… I'll have something to tell you."

Itachi smiled at her and said, "How about, if you make it back at all? 'Cause if you don't tell me, I'll die of curiosity."

"Okay, it's a deal. Bye Itachi-kun…" Namida said as she released him.

"Okay." He said as he started to walk off.

"What, no Goodbye?" She asked with a light laugh.

Itachi smiled. "But if I say goodbye that means I'm ready for you to leave. But if you leave, you might not come back. So if I don't say goodbye, maybe you'll survive."

Namida looked at him with a shocked expression. "…Thank you… Itachi-kun…"

Several months pass and Itachi and Namida teach Senra everything they know

Itachi walked beside Senra as he talked about the time he almost beat his sister in a sparring match. "Wow, Senra that really is an interesting tale. Maybe you'll do better when you fight her next time. She comes back today, you know." Itachi replied as he thought to himself. 'Please… come back in one piece…'

As they walked to the gates a purple haired anbu ninja landed in front of them. She looked like she'd just run all the way from the gates of Konoha to the street Itachi and Senra stood on. "Rin-sama?" Senra asked, confused.

"Itachi, Senra, come quick! Namida wants to see you guys at the gates!" With that Rin ran off, using the roof tops as a quicker route.

With a grim look on his face, Itachi kicked Senra's feet out from under him and caught him before he could hit the ground. "H-hey! What the…!" Senra protested as Itachi raced after Rin. He noticed almost immediately as he got near the gates that Namida was lying on a stretcher. For them not to have taken her to the hospital it was either too grave to deal with or too light to worry about.

'Please don't be dying, please don't be dying…' Itachi repeated that over and over until he landed twenty feet away from where Namida was laying. He tossed Senra to Rin who caught him with only slight difficulty. "Take care of him for a minute." He said as he approached Namida.

When Itachi walked up he was horrified at the amount of wounds she'd received. "I…. Itachi-k… Kun… Hey. How…. How was Senra?" Namida asked as she looked at Itachi, and trembled every few seconds. She must have been in severe pain.

"…He was good…" Itachi choked out, hardly able to look at the wounds on his friend's chest.

"I must… look an awful mess…" Namida said with a sad, pained smile.

"For a mortally wounded woman, you still look as stunning as ever…"

Namida laughed in a pained way. "You're joking… thanks for the complement though…"

Itachi wiped away the tear running down his left cheek. "You never said that when you had this vision you were... well… you know… r-" Itachi was cut off by Namida's coughing.

"Please, don't say that. Senra might… hear you…" Namida said with a pleading smile. "…Heh…"

Itachi frowned. "What's so funny? Don't you realize your position?"

"I never thought," Namida began, pausing to hack and cough, "that… I'd be telling you like this…"

Itachi leaned closer, the pained, sorrow-filled expression on his face was almost enough to make Namida want to die from her wounds quickly rather than slowly. "…Telling me… Telling me what?"

"I-Itachi… I… I love… I love you…" Namida said with a smile as she let the first tears roll from her eyes. "You know? This is the first time I've ever cried… Kind of ironic huh?"

Itachi tried hard to laugh, but he couldn't. All he could do was remove his jacket and cover her from the stomach up to her shoulders. "Thanks Itachi-kun… Please tell Senra to come here…"

Itachi walked over to Rin. "Senra…" He said as he walked up. Senra looked over at him. He and Rin had been holding each other and crying. "She wants to see you." Itachi nodded with in her direction and Senra nodded, running over to his big sister.

Rin looked at Itachi and sighed. "How do you tell a kid his age what happened to his sister?"

Itachi was quiet for a minute. "…You don't… he has the dragon eyes, one day, the dragon will show him exactly happened here in an attempt to break him down so he can take over. I only hope… I just hope that Senra makes it out of all of this."

Senra walked slowly up to his sister. As he did so it began to rain softly, washing the dirt and tears away from Senra's face. But when it hit Namida, her blood ran in streams down the street. "…. Big sis….?" He asked getting real close, in case she couldn't speak.

"Hey, Senra. Were you good for Itachi-kun?" She asked, almost casually which REALLY made Senra want to cry.

"Y-yeah…" He mumbled as he wiped his nose with the back of his wrist.

"G-good… Listen… I want you to become… KOFF!! … The greatest ninja that the world has ever known…" She coughed twice more then went on. "When you get your dragons eyes, look back on this night, and listen to what I'm about to tell Itachi-Kun, okay? And please, Itachi's gunna take care… of you from now on, so please be as good for him as you always were for me. Now, go help Rin… she's looks like she needs a hug." Namida said as she kissed Senra's forehead when he leaned closer. Senra ran off and tugged on Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi came walking over and crouched beside her. "Yes?"

"This… It was Sanshimora… who did this… don't tell any one… I don't want… to steal Senra's vengeance from him. Just, tell him Sanshimora killed all his team mates. Don't say who they were… Also… please… Take care of Senra for me?" Namida asked.

Itachi nodded with a sad smile on his face. "Sure… Senra!! Come here…"He said, his yell slowly dying, almost as slow as Namida. He could feel her slipping away. Senra and Itachi both held onto one of her hands for about two hours before she finally passed.

That weekend.

Senra and Itachi both walked up to the plot in the cemetery where they would bury Namida. Itachi set down a white rose and lifted Senra up so that he could do the same. Instead, he formed a few hand signs and turned his one flower into several. Itachi smiled sadly at him as he set him down. As they sat down Shenyo, Kato, and Rin all walked to the coffin and set their own flowers on the table. Rin smiled at Namida from across the table. "I guess I'll see you on the other side, huh?" She asked, only half expecting no answer.

A few minutes passed and it began to rain again. Right as the sermon began there was an explosion of smoke and Kakashi showed up standing next to the coffin. He tossed down his own white rose and sat between Senra and Rin. "Hard to believe she of all people died…" He mumbled to Rin.

"You're telling me? I was shocked… still am I guess. When I said my goodbye I half expected her to yawn and complain about us not letting her sleep." Rin said with a sigh. After every one quieted down the sermon continued and after that Kakashi and Rin both said a few kind words and their last goodbyes.

Then Senra walked up to the podium. He looked down at his sister's cold, pale body. A face that once lit up a room, now lying cold and lifeless. He would never see her loving smile again and he'd never get to hug her and spend time with her or talk to her ever again. This realization hit him like a truck. He stared at the body and just made a choking noise and started crying. After a few minutes he became able to speak. "… Goodbye, One-chan. I swear, I will kill the one who took you from us… I will show him the pain we all feel." Senra said, his face showing a mixture of pain and a new emotion… one he never knew he had. Rage.

'HAHAHAHA…. Well, you'll need my help with that…' Rage said from inside him. 'Your sister was also carrying my cousins spirit in her, so I'll help you… but if ever you stray from your path, I WILL kill you. Got it?' Rage asked from inside Senra. Senra just nodded.

Kakashi walked up to Senra. "You're going to need-"

"No. I'm going to teach him. I'm going to teach him everything." Itachi said as he approached Senra and Kakashi. "It was her last request. What kind of friend would I be if I ignored the last request of someone who loved me…?" Itachi finished looking at the coffin as it was lowered into the hole. "Senra. You'd better be ready for a whole lot of pain, because this is NOT going to be easy."

Senra nodded. "Yes nii-sama. I'm ready." Senra said as he followed Itachi to the training grounds.

Current Day.

Senra woke relatively softly considering his dream. What his head was lying on soft and smooth. He lifted his head enough to look at it in the dim light. It was a soft milky white, and when he poked it he heard a soft moan. Senra then noticed another soft feeling, this time against his right cheek, at the jaw line. He turned and noticed that it was a mixture of the edge of Yahiko's shirt and the front of her panties. He turned a bright red and coughed. "Oh, Senra! You're awake…" Yahiko said as she looked down upon him. Senra looked at her face and remembered his sister's smile. He suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and wrapped his arms around her waist. "S-Senra-kun? What's w-wrong?"

Senra sobbed into her shirt before finally choking out, "Please, just hold me…"

A good half hour later Senra sat up and moved beside Yahiko. "So what was that all about? You've never displayed an emotion other than anger before." Yahiko said, her face painted a light red.

"I saw the night my sister died. Even the parts I didn't hear… I know who killed her…" Senra said as he shook his head sadly. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of Sake. Yahiko gasped and smacked it out of his hands and then smacked Senra across the face.

"Don't you dare, Senra!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. "What would she say if she could see you know?! DRINKING AWAY YOUR SORROWS!? I thought you were stronger than this! You're not supposed to ever be sad! You're supposed to keep strong; you're not supposed to be weak in any way! You have to be strong… because I can't…" Yahiko cut off what she was saying, but Senra knew what she was going to say. He opened his arms and let her fall into his chest.

"It's alright Yahiko… I know what you were going to say… I've known for a long time… I always told myself 'I can't she might become my team mate and personal involvement gets people hurt.' But… I guess I can't help it…" Senra said holding Yahiko close to him.

"Senra… What do you mean?" She asked her heart racing.

"I already told you." Senra replied lamely. Yahiko just cried into Senra's shirt even harder. "Don't cry Yahiko…"

/Chapter End.

A/N: So, do you hate me yet? Well, you'll get there, I'm sure. I'm sure people wonder why this took so long, and I'll explain that. You see, last week, I started editing a friend's work. It's called Desert Tears by Sonamea (Please, note: that's probably spelled wrong), it's a Gaara X Hinata Fic, and although the grammar is enough to make your eyes bleed, I love the story. So I edited chapters 1-10 so far, and will finish 11-25 eventually. Also, please note that I have NOT slept in _**10 DAYS.**_ So BACK OFF. I swear, the first person to complain will get a rubber stamp to the face! Holds up a rubber stamp that says "void". By the way, Namida translates to 'tear'. As in crying. That's what she meant by "ironic isn't it?".

Sincerely,

Siyo Yuiy

'The Mad Fox'

P.S.: Ficwad members, this is a poll for you guys. The questions are:

1. Who is the best character? (Itachi doesn't count.)

A. Senra

B. Yahiko

C. Taki

D. Kato

E. Shenyo

F. Rage

G. Ai

H. Nita

I. Namida

2. Favorite couple?

A. Senra and Yahiko

B. Shenyo and Nita

C. Kato and Ai

D. Namida and Itachi. (Sure they were never together but, it's still an option. Nyah! Sticks out tongue.)


	11. Chapter 10 Still in Suna

Of Wolves And Roses

Chapter 10: So Far Away

Freeze frame – Switch scenes.

Nita dropped down onto the couch next to Kato as he played Anarchy Online on his laptop. "Hey Kat-kun?" She began looking over at Shenyo's sleeping form.

Kato looked up after offing a rather large level 10 robot. "Yeah, what's up?"

Nita looked back at Shenyo and sighed. "Is he really a vampire? I'm… worried. Could we be together if he's a Vampire?" She asked him as she bit the side of her finger.

Kato returned to the town in the game and logged out. He turned and faced Nita, giving her his full attention. "Wait. So, you were thinking of… sleeping with him?"

Nita flushed a bright red and began stuttering. "T-that's n-not wh-what I m-meant an-and y-y-you kn-know it!"

Kato shrugged and smiled that evil 'I know what you're hiding' smile of his. "Thanks for proving my theory right." Kato said as he picked up his blade and began sharpening it. The blade was already so sharp that the air patterns created by swinging it would cut anyone within 6 inches of the sword. "He is a vampire. Pure and simple. However, you can still be by his side. And yes," he said as he stood and headed towards his room sword in hand, "you can sleep with him."

Unfreeze frame – return to Senra and Yahiko.

Senra looked down at Yahiko. "Don't cry Yahiko… you're the closest thing to my heart, I can't stand to see you cry…"

Yahiko hiccupped softly as she looked up at Senra hopefully. "So you love me?"

Senra looked confused. "Love? I'm sorry Yahiko, but I don't know what that is."

Yahiko sighed softly and hugged Senra close. "Please, Senra, just hold me." She whispered almost inaudibly. Senra looked down at her and, with a frown, he held her close to him.

Switch scenes – 1 hour later in Kato's room.

Ai rolled over and smiled at Kato. "Well, that was fun. So that's what making out is like? We'll have to do that more often." Kato hugged Senra's adopted sister to his side and sighed softly. "What's wrong?"

Kato smiled softly at her as he laid his head on his pillow. "Senra is NOT going to like this."

Ai giggled softly and snuggled up to Kato's left side before closing her eyes. "I really don't think he'll mind that much."

Scene switch – Akutski hide out.

Itachi looked over at Mandara and sighed. "Senra has grown much stronger than we anticipated."

Mandara however, merely smiled as he removed his mask. "I think it's time we replaced the snake with a dragon."

"As you wish. But I must make a request." Itachi replied as he touched the necklace in his pocket. The same necklace Namida had once worn. Itachi never wore it but it was always with him.

"What is it?" Mandara asked raising an eyebrow at Itachi.

"I wish to go alone. I have a past with him, as I'm sure you recall." Itachi stated looking at the image of Senra killing a puppet master.

"So be it. But watch you're back out there Itachi, he's not the only strong person in that body." Mandara said feeling slightly out of place nagging someone.

"Understood." Itachi said as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. 'Namida, those pieces… those gears that move the deadly torture machine of Senra's fate… they seem to be coming together just as you said they would… Please guide Senra… and help guide me…'

/Chapter End.

A/N: I HAVE to have a short one once in a while. BTW Samuel L. Jackson funniest action star EVER. Him and Jet Li.


	12. Chapter 11 Getting closer

Of Wolves And Roses

Of Wolves And Roses

Chapter 11: By the Honor Of the Yuiy Name… I WILL destroy you!

Sanshimora landed in a clearing near the beginning of the desert and looked around. Senra and his team had been here, but not recently. He was sure that if they made it to Suna that he would catch up to them as they were leaving the village.

Sanshimora turned and looked over his right shoulder, into the trees, for the fifth time in the last hour of travel. He had a strange feeling that he was about to be attacked. He wanted to take no chances. "Show yourself. If you're brave than come and fight me right now!" He shouted as he watched for movement in the trees.

Suddenly he heard a loud cynical laugh and the sound of trees dropping. "If I'm brave, eh boyo?" A man with a light Irish accent called out in English. "I really don't think a weasel-like little murderer such as yourself has no right to question whether I'm brave or not. I really didn't think that the idiot who murdered my cousin would show his face in my woods so soon but, boyo, as it turns out, you're FAR dumber than I thought."

The man emerged from the tree line with his spiky grey hair swaying gently in the wind. He had an 'Ichimaru Jin' Look about him. He was smiling kindly but his eyes were open, and in them was an endless amount of rage.

"Come boyo, I'll teach you to fear the Yuiy name. Come on; join me on my journey to the pits of hell!" He yelled as his smile faded and his eyes narrowed to a death glare. He shifted to a deep stance and drew his katana, a shorter version of the one Senra wields. His long coat was open and soon fluttered to the ground as he leapt at Sanshimora, revealing the attire below, a simple black muscle tee and a pair of dark blue jeans over black boots. He slid to a halt in front of Sanshimora and slammed his palm into Sanshimora's chest.

"Yuiy style Taijutsu," he began as Sanshimora's eyes widened, he didn't even have time to react, "Heart and Earth, Giant Bird Wing Thrust!" As he called the attack out, Sanshimora was launched flying backwards and into a tree.

"You see, revenge for the murder of a Yuiy is VERY important to the Yuiy clan. See, the closest kinsmen must kill the person who murdered a member of our clan." As the unnamed Yuiy said this he walked up to Sanshimora, with his sword tip in the ground and his left hand forming hand seals. "Yuiy Sword Style, Blade Fang Slash, six strikes."

Sanshimora screamed as he was hit by the six pure white blades of air. He hit the ground quite a few yards back from where he had originally been. "W-wait!" Sanshimora called raising his bloody left arm in an attempt to halt his opponent's relentless barrage.

The Yuiy stopped walking and stood looking down on the pitiful form of Sanshimora. "Yes? Make it quick boyo; I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Ya know, killing you and all..." He said with a sigh.

Sanshimora coughed a few times before he finally managed to choke out what it was he wanted to say. "You aren't her closest relative! Her brother lives! As it stands right now he is a member of the team I have been instructed to teach."

The Yuiy looked down at him and scowled. "Senra still lives then? Perfect. He will kill you, not I. But should he fail, this one will be your opponent. Remember this day; remember how it ended and how it could have ended. My name is Kyo Yuiy, and one day Senra will seek me out. Oh and when he returns to Konoha tell him to read the scrolls of prophecy and look for the one titled 'The Dragon, The Traitor, And The Bat.' It's imperative that he reads it. Die well, and all that jazz, boyo." Kyo said with a huff as he walked off the way he came. Sanshimora gritted his teeth as he watched him go.

"Damn, He didn't even break a sweat…"

Senra held Yahiko's back to his chest as he sat there, motionless on the bed in his hotel room. He had his hands wrapped around Yahiko's stomach and her hands were resting on his. He knew he should go out and get something for them to eat but he really didn't want to wake her. He moved his hands slightly and created a shadow dapple ganger and used the replacement jutsu to get out from under Yahiko. As he left the clone winked at him.

Senra went down town and fetched some food and got three sand colored cloaks for himself, Yahiko and Taki. As he walked through the streets of Suna he found a quaint little chocolate shop and remembered how much Yahiko liked her sweets. With a sigh and a 'might as well' Senra walked into the store and looked around at the wares. He noticed that there seemed to be only one person working here. The elderly woman smiled and looked past Senra, at the door. "Ah! My first customer. And here I was thinking that I might never get any business." She said as she approached Senra and began to feel his facial features. 'A blind chef? How… bizarre.' Senra thought as she turned to a rather large tome beside the door. "Put your information in the book and I'll be sure and send you a taste sample."

Senra smiled at the old woman. "I'm sorry, but that won't do."

The old blind woman turned her head and looked at Senra. "Oh, and why not my dear?"

Senra chuckled softly. "Because I'm not big on sweets. My teammate Yahiko, however, is crazy about them. Unfortunately I don't know what kinds…"

The old woman tapped her jaw line for a second before she made a 'Eureka!' like pose. "I know! You describe her and I'll give you something for her. How does that sound?"

Senra smiled, he was starting to like the old woman. "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

She laughed slightly. "Don't thank me yet! I'm going to charge you extra for this!" She laughed again, a kind hearted smile on her face. "I'm kidding, please, start with her appearance."

"She's got the face of an angel; her hair is a light, soft brown and goes halfway down her back. She always has a smile and a joke to lighten the mood. She is largely reserved but she is trying to come out of that shell, she is a very capable ninja and a good cook, she likes sweets and has a weak spot for animals, and also, she is the kindest soul I've ever met, with the exception of my sister." Senra informed her as he tried his hardest to think of anything he may have missed.

"… Err… Could you maybe… write that down?" The old lady asked scratching her head.

Senra chuckled and smiled at the blind sweet maker. "Sure, got a pen?"

Thirty minutes later.

Senra walked out the door carrying Yahiko's dinner and some sweets to cheer her up. He started up the hill the street was on when he heard a man yelling at something to get lost then a dog yelped. Senra turned and saw a man kick a small puppy. Senra pulled out a kunai and chucked it into the door frame of the man's shop. "Ah-ah-ah!" Senra chided as he walked up. "Is this your dog?" He asked as he glared at the butcher.

"What does it mater to you, whelp?" The butcher asked, spitting at Senra's feet. The spit froze in mid air and Senra narrowed his eyes into a sort of 'death glare'.

"That was not the right answer." Senra said as he punched the butcher in the jaw as hard as he possibly could. "Now," he said as he popped his knuckles and neck, "try answering my question properly."

"N-no! It's just a stray dog that always hangs around my s-shop." The butcher stuttered out, afraid that he might get punched again.

"Then who are you to kick it…" Senra began but was cut off by a scream and a rolling noise as a cart raced past Senra and crushed the poor, unlucky dog's back right leg. "…Crap…" Senra muttered as he caught the cart and tipped it over, so as not to repeat what had just happened. He scooped the dog and the bags up and ran as fast as he could to Yahiko's room at the hotel.

When he finally got there, he kicked the door clean off its hinges. "Yahiko! Does medical ninjutsu work on dogs?!" He yelled as he put the food on the end table and the dog next to Yahiko.

Yahiko jumped and looked at the dog. "Hmm… I'll see what I can do." She said as she began to attempt to put the dog's broken leg back the way it was. She tried hard, but the best she could manage was a sixty percent heal. "Well," she panted out as she finished dressing the dog's wounds. "I at least managed to get rid of all the pain." She sighed as the dog licked her palm. "But she'll need some one to care for her for a few weeks."

Senra looked at Yahiko and sighed. "You mean I just got a dog?" Senra asked scratching her behind the ears.

"Yep, so what will you name her?" She asked as she rubbed the dogs back, matting down her golden-brown fur.

Senra looked at the dog for quite a few minutes then smiled. "I will call her Nara. Now, Nara…" He said to the dog. "I will not tolerate useless dogs around my house. Once you have healed I will teach you something useful. Do you understand?" He asked as he looked the dog in the eyes. He could have sworn that Nara nodded before she barked happily and licked Senra's face. "We'll have to work on that…" He said with a disgusted look on his face. Yahiko just giggled as she opened the food.

/Chapter End

A/N: Today I spent time with one of the 2 girls I love the most in the world. She was laying against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her just like I had described earlier and I had my head a few inches from her ear and I thought to myself ', I love you… I love you…' Oh if only I could say it out loud… But I don't think she wants me, or maybe she's just testing me to see how hard I'll struggle to get her… Oh Jaraiya, how right you were, men are not meant to be happy…. At least… I'm not…

Siyo "The Love Struck Fox" Yuiy


	13. Chapter 12: Beaten Down

Of Wolves And Roses:

Chapter 12: Fate and Sorrow, they have caught up with Senra.

Senra and his teammates emerged from the edge of the desert with only the sound of Nara's snoring and a few birds to greet them. Senra sensed immediately that something was wrong. Every one on the team tensed but only Taki walked forward into the clearing before Senra could warn Taki to stop he was hit by a log trap which pinned him to a tree.

Senra looked around, but there were no signs of who laid the trap. But there was a patch of dirt in a clearing filled with grass. As Senra moved to put a shuriken into it a human form slid up out of the patch of dirt. "Do you feel it, Rage?" A voice called from the form. "Can you feel my dragon of Sorrow? He and I are One much like you and Senra, but we are more than just together in cause. We are melded into one being. And we will destroy you…"

Senra was frozen stiff for a moment as the words pierced him. Yahiko, however, seized what looked to her like an opportunity for attack. She leaped forward and slashed at the man who spoke of sorrow. He caught her arm and moved it gently out of his face, when her arm was out of the way he swiftly kicked her in the side of the head, sending her flying. "Stay out of this girl."

Senra glared and ran at his opponent kicking him hard in the head and sending him tumbling. He rushed quickly to Yahiko's side and held her head in his arms. "Yahiko… Yahiko? Speak to me Yahi…" Senra turned when he heard a noise behind him. He noticed the man was walking calmly back up to Senra. Senra set his dog and his pack against a tree near wear Yahiko had fallen. There was no need to get an injured dog involved in this. The same could be said for Yahiko. "God," Senra mumbled as he laid Yahiko down and squared off with his assailant, "Don't you ever give up?"

The man smiled. "That didn't even hurt. Were you honestly trying to offend me or are you really just that weak?"

Senra paled when he heard the words. "What are you?"

"I am Shi Yuiy, My dragons name is Sorrow. And we are both stronger than Rage, and therefore, stronger than you." Shi replied laughing, a laugh that pierced deep into Senra, sticking into him like a hook.

Senra formed the tiger hand seal followed by the snake then finished with the horse. As he formed these seals Shi copied them perfectly. "Rose style, rose torn stab no jutsu!" They both called out as two spires shot at each other, colliding and destroying each other.

"Like a Yuiy style jutsu will work on me." Shi said laughing.

Launching off the ground, Senra formed the hand seals for his next jutsu. Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger "Grand Fireball No Jutsu!" Senra yelled, firing off a fireball at Shi, trying to get distance between them and Yahiko and Taki.

"That's more like it!" A voice called from behind him. "This time, like you mean it!" Shi said right before he kicked Senra face first back towards the earth.

"Kaimon… RELEASE!" A voice screamed as there was a loud rustling noise from where Taki was trying to lift the tree, however, the tree was just too large for him, even with the first gate busted wide open. Taki just sat there panting.

Senra fought his hardest against the oblivion that was rising up to claim him, he took control of his consciousness and landed on his feat, flipping towards his opponent and stuck his leg out in a makeshift kick, aimed at Shi's head. Shi caught the kick and swung Senra back first into a tree and threw him by his leg to lay beside Yahiko. "Fight me seriously, unless you want to see her die. Slowly, of course." Shi said as he put a kunai into the ground five inches from her face. Senra glared and got up, his chakra flaring to its full strength. "Better. But it's still not good enough."

Horse, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Ram "DRAGON FANG NO JUTSU! Get ready to die." Senra said as he began putting pressure on his jutsu, crushing it into a sword like shape.

'Hmm? Using the Dragon Fang like a sword… What a curious technique…' Shi thought to himself as Senra leapt at him and slashed with the sword. It sliced through the air as Shi leaned backwards, and almost slipped on the ice Senra had thrown out during his flip. "Oh? So you have copied a Kekkei Genkai… wanna see one of mine? Ok." He said answering his own question. He reached up for his shoulder and drawing out a bone with an incredibly sharp point. He leveled the point at Senra's jutsu-sword, which was slowly bleeding out his chakra. "At best you've got two more minutes before that sword steals what little is left of your chakra." Shi said as he stepped forward and slashed through Senra's sword, destroying it with ease. "You're running out of options-"

"Oh, come off it. If you don't you might just miss something I do. Like oh say, get too close to miss!" Senra said as he raised his right hand in front of him. "Dragon, release." He called out as it quickly lashed through the 4 feet between him and Shi, the dragon caught Shi's hand as he tried to avoid it, but it didn't take off his hand. He merely flexed his arm and stabbed his sword up through the shadow dragon's mouth, dispersing it into smoke.

"Kyumon, Release! Seimon, Release! Shomon, Release! Tomon, Release!" Taki called as he threw the tree off of him and at Shi. Shi didn't bother turning, he just swung his sword and cut the trunk in half and kicked the parts so that they flipped harmlessly over his shoulder. He leaned back to dodge Taki's punch ducked his kick then followed up by hitting Taki's gates with his own chakra to force them closed. Taki staggered a few feet forward and fell uselessly and harmlessly out of the way.

Yahiko staggered to her feet and pointed her Tonto at Shi. "Hey… You're mine!" Her threat fell upon deaf ears however as Shi moved behind her in the space of a blink. He took a hold of Yahiko's throat and smiled at Senra.

"Come on Senra; don't make her die because you're too weak to fight me." When Senra couldn't muster the strength to charge Shi, he sighed. "Maybe this will motivate you…" As he said this he dragged his bone sword down the front of Yahiko's clothing, slicing clean through it, but not hurting the girl beneath them. When Shi pointed his sword at Senra again, Yahiko's clothes fell away from her with the exceptions of her spandex shorts (which had a cut down the front), panties and mesh support undershirt. She was almost completely naked in front of Senra, she blushed, but Senra was glaring at Shi. "Fight or I'll have some fun with her before I kill you all."

"Rage, fill me and make me stronger." Senra said as he formed a shadow clone. The clone popped his neck and took the form of possessed Senra and smiled at Shi.

"Start praying you sheep, I promise not to pity you one damned bit!" He said as he laughed in an almost sociopathic manner.

"Halleluiah." Senra said as he pulled his sword free.

The fight lasted for hours, but in the end, the only damage to Shi was the destruction of his shirt and a cut across his cheek which had been the result of Senra's last slash. Shi walked away from Senra's unconscious form, carrying his jacket to where Yahiko sat, trying in vain to cover herself. "Sorry about that, I wanted to help him and that was the only way short of killing you and Taki that I could think of." He said as he handed Yahiko the jacket with a sigh and a sad smile. "If it's any compensation, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and Senra is lucky to have you."

Yahiko put the jacket on and took one of Senra's safety pins off and fixed her shorts. "I should kill you for that." She said as she picked up her sword.

"In due time, I promise, you may be the one to spill the last drop of my blood, but until then, I want you to have these for your trouble. The ones that look blank are for Senra." Shi said as he handed Yahiko a bag full of scrolls. "Au reviour, mademoiselle. Until we meet again."

Yahiko watched as Shi ran off. Then, almost on reflex, she walked over to where Senra lay. She looked down on him and sighed. "Thank you; you risked every thing for me… Thank you."

It was a few hours more before Senra and Taki woke, but as soon as they did they made there way towards Konoha. As they did they came across two ninja, what appeared to be a young female and a thirty-some year old male with a large sword. The masked youth jumped forward and Senra reacted only just fast enough. He focused every drop of chakra he could muster into his left hand. Dragon, tiger, ram, dog, boar, snake, rat His Dragon's Fist Technique made it just in time and connected solidly with the masked youth's forehead.

Nothing. Not even a crack in the mask, but Senra could feel the new power he had gained. He had learned this technique from the dragon that had hit Shi, but he didn't have even enough chakra to knock out the young ninja with. "I… I am… Undone…" Senra mumbled as the man's large sword came down at where his teammate had been.

"Konoha Hurricane." Taki called out as he kicked the sword off path enough to make it miss Senra's head.

Senra and Taki both retreated ten feet to be shoulder to shoulder with Yahiko. "Our mission does not lead us to have cause to fight you. Should I assume that your mission is to destroy us?" Senra asked as he tried his hardest to regain even just a little chakra. All he needed was maybe ten percent of his normal level and he'd be able to use his last resort jutsu.

The man with the sword popped his neck and began to advance when the youth stopped him and took his mask off. "These kids aren't just playing ninja. Each one of them has earned their head band." He said as he wiped a drop of blood from his forehead. "Zabuza, fighting with these children will get us nowhere. It's an unnecessary risk."

Zabuza looked incredulously down on his accomplice. "Haku… You actually think they're dangerous?"

Haku shook his head. "No. Not as they are now, but if they were full strength even you and I together would have trouble. We just need to focus on the delivery mission we took on."

Zabuza scoffed in displeasure. "You brats are lucky, if we weren't so late in finding this guy we need to deliver this to I would kill you. Come on Haku, we're done here."

Senra found himself struck with an idea. "Hey." He called to the two mist ninja, causing them to stop and turn. "Allow me to help you, since you're going to let us go. I have the dragon's eyes, so I can tell you where the man you seek is."

Haku looked up at Zabuza who was scratching his chin as he gave it consideration. "Hmm... I guess at this point it wouldn't hurt much… Okay sure. We're looking for a guy named Senra Yuiy; his cousin Kyo Yuiy wanted us to give him a package. He paid very handsomely, I might add."

Senra stared at the other two ninja for a few moments before his team began laughing. Haku put his mask on and sighed. "I suppose they must have lost their sanity…"

"No that's not it!" Yahiko said between gulps of air as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"I'm Senra Yuiy." Senra said with no hint of emotion. "What package do you have?"

Zabuza threw Senra a box the size of his head and walked off. "Well that was convenient…" Zabuza mumbled as he walked away. Senra opened the box. It contained three books. Two of the three were only about two inches thick; the third however was almost as thick as Senra's head. The first book was labeled 'The Yuiy Bloodline', the second was blank and the inside cover simply read 'Nightmare'.

It was the third book however that threw Senra off. There on the cover was the name of a book Senra had been seeking for years, a book that had only been duplicated 5 times. Across the cover it read 'The Book of Shadows.'

Senra took a deep breath as he let his fingertips trail across the face of the book. "Where did he get this?" Senra mumbled.

"What's so special about that book Senra?" Taki asked as he looked over Senra's shoulder.

"There are only five of these books in the entire world. This book contains some of the ninja world's most fearsome techniques… And it contains every prophecy recorded from the first two ninja wars and earlier." Senra flipped open the cover and smiled. "It's the real thing all right…"

Taki and Yahiko frowned as they looked at the book in Senra's hands. "Um, Senra I don't know how to tell you this, but this book is in English…"

Senra shrugged. "So what?" Senra asked in English as he put all three books in the box. "English is an easy language." He added, still in English. "Japanese is hard." He sighed in Japanese.

It had been a while since Senra had spoken in English, and he was a little rusty, but that was no problem. The team didn't speak again for a while as they walked the last of the way to Konoha. Sanshimora was waiting for them at the front gate. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked as he shifted the crutches he was standing on. "I went to catch up with you guys but I got into a fight I couldn't handle… and well, here I am. Oh, Senra. I have a message for you, 'read the bat the traitor and the dragon.' Or something like that."

Senra walked up to his sensei and leaned close to his ear, whispering. "I know the truth. I know what you did. And I will kill you for what you did, the very first chance I get. Better get some rest, you'll need it." Senra whispered before walking calmly towards his apartment. Sanshimora paled. This would be a problem.

/End.


	14. Chapter 00: Special One Shot

Of Wolves And Roses

Of Wolves And Roses

Chapter 00: Special One Shot:

**Hate For Those Who Spread Hatred, Death For Those Who Kill.**

"People shouldn't fear their government; a government should fear its people."

- V, in V for Vendetta

The sounds of his boots thumping against the flour echoed through the corridor, mixing roughly with the sounds of the intrusion alarms that were shrieking away overhead. There were a good 50 bodies in the foyer, 20 in the hall to the elevators, 75 in the staircase and about 15 in the hallway that the intruder was walking through. He held his weapon, a pulse pistol, raised up to the right side of his face, which was concealed in shadows.

Guards rushed around the corner and they were cut down by the pulse rounds. This new, almost cutting edge technology made fitting fifty rounds into a gun that could only carry ten 9-mm rounds, much easier. This, in turn, made the intruder's progress seem almost like child's play. After all, these guards were SUPPOSED to be the best in the business. Unfortunately for these "professionals," they where facing the best runner-slash-assassin the world had ever seen.

The intruder could easily have done this mission without having to kill more than one person, but the objective of these massacres was to remind the people that they could not trust these monsters to save them from anything, and that it was these monsters who were the true danger to them.

This all started back when the "Final Ninja War" broke out and the Akutski was finally eradicated. The village of Konoha, which was under Sasuke Uchiha's rule after the murder of the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, took the opportunity and seized control of the ninja world. This could not have been done however if it had not been for the help of a certain Yuiy. His name was 5. He was artificially created from the DNA of all four of the Yuiy clan that had fought Pein. Shortly afterwards they picked a fight with the nations that had not been in the war. And slowly, but surely, they took them as well.

But as is usually the case with evil villains 5 soon took power by removing the head of Sasuke Uchiha in a battle in the center of Konoha. It wasn't so much a battle, as someone being made an example of. The genetically enhanced soldier killed one of the world's strongest ninja without even breaking a sweat. He didn't use any jutsu or even a weapon. He took Sasuke Uchiha's head… with his bare hands. After that he confronted and killed one of the two remaining Yuiy's. Senra Yuiy, also known as the Desert Rose. His son however, who was one of the few surviving Akutski members, ran and formed an alliance with "The Rouge Clans," a group of Anti-Konoha fanatics comprised primarily of remnants from the non-ninja countries' armies. This was when things started to turn around. The lone Yuiy survivor had a child, a daughter and she was betrothed to a former soldier.

Things went well, the army attacked a few outposts and got a good stock of weapons, but they got too confident and thought they could destroy the entire Konoha Empire by themselves. They were soon cut to ribbons however. And soon only about thirty of the original Rouge Clan survived, including Kyo Yuiy, the mute Akutski member, and his grandson. Almost half of the members left, they no longer had the heart to fight. So the clans did nothing for several years. They let Konoha calm down and drop their guard. That was when things fell into the ninth layer of hell. When they finally made their move, "The Clan" was entirely wiped out with only a lone survivor, Kyo Yuiy's grand son. This individual, the only person in the entire world who still used chakra rather than nanobots to do ninjutsu. He became known as many things, "The Konoha Terror", "Psycho", "The Bloody Shadows" and his own personal favorite "Nightmare."

"This is Morgue, come in Nightmare." A voice squawked into Nightmare's ear.

"Nightmare here, what's up Morgue?" The intruder, code named Nightmare, replied.

"We've got enemy back up comin' your way, e.t.a. …'bout thirty minutes, out."

"Rodger, over and out. Go to radio silence, I don't want them knowing my steps when I take them." Nightmare replied before turning off his radio. He came across the chairman's office and dispatched the two guards on either side of the door and stopped. Placing his hand into a hand seal, he called upon his natural gift. 'Dragon's Eyes!' He took a look inside the door, and knew immediately that a direct entrance was not possible. There was about fifteen armed soldiers on the other side, not to mention a high amount of traps, one of which including a particle cannon, a weapon capable of cutting anything it shot at.

He sighed and pulled out a small device, no bigger than an old mp3 player. This was an integrator, his best tool as far as he was concerned. It allowed him to hack into anything that had an electric current running to it. He used it to shut off the lights and traps in the room ahead.

Nightmare smiled. The smile so many saw before they died. It told every one who saw it exactly what he did to survive. He slid the pistol back into its holster, on the right side of his hip, and pulled his favorite weapon off his back. At first glance it was just a black staff, but when he put his chakra into it and said, "Awaken… Death's Handmaiden." two blades appeared on the end of the staff. All thought the staff itself was black as death the blades were incredibly bright and shiny, they reflected even the weakest source of light.

Nightmare approached the wall next to the door at the end of the hall. He almost laughed maniacally as he formed the sheep hand seal with only his left hand and whispered, "Vanishing Wall no jutsu." With that he walked through the wall and brought the Death's Handmaiden down on the first five, unsuspecting guards. When the others saw the glint and the blood, they opened fire before the first victims could even scream. Nightmare however was already out of the line of fire and was behind his next three victims. He slashed open the chests of two of the three guards near him. At the end of the weapons arc; he released his grip on the handle and allowed it to stab into the ground. The assassin moved with an unparalleled skill as he seized the third mans neck with his left arm and pulled his side arm free and aimed it in his comrade's direction. He fired three burst of three rounds killing only four people. The guards however had an unfair advantage, the fired in the direction of the muzzle flashes. But again they were seconds too slow to kill "The Nightmare."

He grabbed his scythe and jumped back to dodge the shots from the chairman's pistol. 'He's using a projectile gun… there air pressure points to a .45 caliber, meaning he only had seven shots to begin with.' Nightmare thought as he brought his blades through two of his remaining enemies. 'So since he fired four shots that means he only has three left,' he worked out, as he cut down three of the remaining five. He let the blades catch some light from his position behind the remaining two guards and let the light reflect towards the chairman. And of course he rose to the bait, firing his last three shots into his two remaining protectors.

Nightmare stopped and straightened his back, standing at his full height of five foot eight. He took a few steps towards his target with a slow measured pace as the emergency lights flicked on, filing the room with a soft, red glow. "Don't bother, chairman," Nightmare said as the man reached for another magazine so that he could reload. "I took down fifteen guards in under twenty five seconds, the amount of time it takes your backup lights to charge and activate. Killing you before you can reload will be a matter almost as simple as breathing." He continued as he came to a halt, a mere seven feet from his target. "Do you know who I am, chairman?"

The chairman scowled and threw his gun to the corner of the room. "Yes, I think I have an idea. You're from The Clans aren't you!?"

Nightmare smiled. "I'll give you a hint. ' As I lay me down to sleep'…" he began as he got a few inches closer. "'I pray my soul the lord won't keep, and should I die, before I wake, I pray my soul Nightmare should take.' It was written in blood on the wall of my second victim. 'The reality of a totalitarian society is a Nightmare.' It was written on the wall of my third victim. But I found myself running out of ideas… so rather than come up with a cool saying for each victims wall, I decided to merely write something that would become an epitaph for me. A symbol, as it was. That was on my fourth victim's wall. And now, it will be on yours as well."

As he finished his little speech, the chairman raised his left arm from his belt, his back up weapon in hand. Time seemed to slow down to a painstakingly slow crawl, as Nightmare moved through the space between himself and the chairman. Before the chairman could fire a singe round, Nightmare's scythe slid into his gut, the two blades making his shirt and jacket tent out in the back, as they were stained red. About five seconds later, the lights flickered back on as they had been programmed to. The chairman gasped his last breath when he saw the message the battle had left on the wall. It was painstakingly perfect but at the same time sloppy. And although it was a simple message, for the next four years it struck fear into the hearts of the Konoha elders. The message read:

**Welcome To Nightmare.**

Nightmare walked from the chairman's house. As he looked back he made a parting comment to his victim. "Oh… and I'm Haru Yuiy, since you didn't know. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." As his joke left his lips, they twisted into a smile.

Four years later, Haru fought 5 and they both died before the explosives Haru set in the Hokage's mansion went off. Their corpses never touched the ground. Haru died thinking he was the last Yuiy. What he didn't know, was that the woman he had lain with but days earlier was carrying his child. A man who would become something his father would never have expected. The scourge of the seas, Siyo "The Mad Fox" Yuiy. And 'till this day he still uses the phrase his father loved so much,

Welcome To Nightmare.

**././ Fin /./.**

A.N.: This is a special one shot that is dedicated to Sonamea, Kiki-chan, Lisa Lyons, all my readers, and my precious few reviewers. You know who you are. This is me saying thanks. (Don't get used to it.)

Siyo "The Mad Fox" Yuiy

This one shot was inspired by V For Vendetta and was fueled by Sobe and the following songs:

Virus Of Life – Slipknot

Are You Dead Yet? – Children Of Bodom

Bastards of Bodom – Children Of Bodom

Her Portrait In Black – Atreyu

Bleeding Mascara – Atreyu

Duet – Drowning Pool

Rebel Yell (Cover) – Drowning Pool

Bodies – Drowning Pool

Full Circle – Drowning Pool


	15. Chapter 13

Of Wolves and Roses

Chapter 13: Alone With My Thoughts.

Senra walked softly along the side of the lake, with his left arm in a sling. His teammates, Taki and Yahiko were in the hospital. Yahiko had lessons and Taki tore every muscle in his arms throwing the tree. Senra had a good number of cuts, two cracked ribs, some where around fifty bruises, after thirty eight the doctor saw no need in counting further, and a hairline fracture through his left arm from his shoulder to his wrist. They had healed the fracture to near perfect condition but they still wanted Senra to rest his arm. So that left him here, at his late, older sister's favorite training spot. He looked slowly across the water of the lake which was, at the moment, painted in a beautiful assortment of yellows, golds, oranges and reds from the rising sun.

Senra picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the lake's golden surface. He watched it bounce about five times before it sunk piteously to the bottom of the lake. With a small sigh Senra walked a few feet up the pebble beach of the lake and sat on a fallen log, just inside of the grassy area. Senra smiled despite himself and his situation. He remembered every time he had trained with his sister here and all the times he had trained with Itachi. He missed them both.

He had been told, like everyone else, that Itachi went insane and killed his whole clan and ran off. Senra had always doubted the truth of this statement; he reasoned that insane people didn't spare their little brothers. And know thanks to the Dragon's Eyes he knew exactly why Itachi had done the despicable things he had done. It was all the work of Konoha's elders. Senra scowled at the thought. The elders had become corrupt and sick, poisoning Konoha with their disgusting, venomous lies. If Senra were stronger he would take it upon himself to remedy this corruption of the village's elders. But he knew he would only make it past a small number of the guards before he would be cut down and even if he could make it past all the guards there was Saratobi. He would protect the village's elders without a second thought. Senra frowned at that thought, such a great man willing to die for such scum bags. What was this world coming to?

And then there was Yahiko. Ah, sweet Yahiko… Senra knew she loved him, he had known for a long time. In simple fact Senra also had Loved Yahiko for almost as long a time. He had watched her for the longest time, she had always surprised Senra with the strength she somehow managed to pull up. But she wasn't just strong she was also smart as well. 'Perhaps this is the perfect woman. Strong, smart, and beautiful. Not to mention her cooking,' he would think to himself as he watched her, whether she was answering a question or showing her skills on a test.

But the tragedies of life were not meant to pass Senra or Yahiko by. Senra could never openly love Yahiko, he had a duty to fulfill, and at the end of this duty survival was not a likely out come. And Yahiko could never know that Senra loved her. This knowledge would destroy her. The plain and simple facts were that if she followed Senra, they'd both be leaping into their graves.

Senra sighed and shook his head as he stood and began a slow walk through the woods. As he ducked the foliage and low tree limbs he let his mind wander back to Yahiko. She was, by all accounts, a beautiful young woman. Her green eyes that just seemed to melt away any pain or worries Senra might have had a moment before. Her smile, her quiet grace, the way her long brown hair swished ever so softly when she walked, they way she always had a slight tan, no matter the season, they had all lead to Senra falling for her. But Senra was doomed to the idiosyncrasy and redundancy of simple exchanges and small conversations. Looking, but never touching, as it were. And that was fine with Senra. He knew he could survive so long as he got to see her smile. But he longed for more. Perhaps if he wasn't cursed to the life he knew lay before him if he were a touch closer to normal, that longing wouldn't be wrong. Maybe it would even be answerable. But as it stood now Senra could never be with her. Sanshimora had seen to that. But there were other hands that guided Senra's fate. And they would also need to be out of the picture before a happy, rose colored life with Yahiko could ever be possible.

'_If I make it that far…_' Senra reminded himself softly. He was always glad that whenever he had a moment like this, Rage stayed out of it. Rage hated things like this any way.

Then, of course, there was the matter of Senra's adopted little sister being Kato's girlfriend. Senra wondered whether he should condone the relationship between them or threaten to break Kato's neck if he breaks her heart. It seemed the later was the brotherly thing to do, but the former appealed to his friendship with Kato. Maybe he could get Shenyo's help on the matter. Senra had his own relationship issues, and he really didn't have a relation with Yahiko, but he knew that she wouldn't accept any invitation from other guys. She had found the one she wanted, and damned if fate would stop her. Unfortunately, Senra possessed the power to, but not the will. It made him sick to think of hurting Yahiko's feelings.

He was so far into his own thoughts he almost missed the branch that suddenly protruded around the corner, nearly catching Senra in the temple. Senra ducked the branch and sighed as he finally struck upon the cause for Senra's little outing. There was the matter of what to do with Sanshimora. Killing him would be more of a service to Konoha than a crime against any individual. But he knew they wouldn't see it that way. Senra wasn't really sure how wide the gap was between him and Sanshimora but he knew he wasn't strong enough.

Senra pushed his way through a five foot tall bush and stepped into the circular clearing on the other side. He stepped to the middle and focused his chakra on the floor below him, opening the trap door. Senra landed and walked forward, to a large metal door at the end of the hallway, the only sounds were the light tapping noise of Senra's feet on the ground, the grinding noise of the trap door closing and Senra's own breathing. He noticed almost immediately that the place was exactly as he left it. This made sense seeing as how he never told any one about his hiding place. Senra entered a code on the number pad on the left of the door. The pad beeped three times in confirmation and the steel door popped open, leaving Senra to open the door the rest of the way.

With the noise from the door slamming behind him, Senra walked into the underground room that had been his sister's favorite place. Senra opened the fridge and grabbed a drink as he walked across the room, past the cabinets filled with weapons, to the computers. He sat at one of them and logged on. He waited a moment as the computer finished booting up before he ran one of his sister's old programs. A program she had taught him to use. A hacking program.

Only a few of the sections of the Hokage's office had a computer but he was trying to update the way things were cataloged in the Hokage's library, to bring them into the new age. Senra put a toothpick in his mouth as he soared through hours of code and firewalls. Senra sighed as he looked for the leech he'd placed on the firewall's code. The leech was designed to weaken only a certain part of the firewall and allow only a certain person through. A person with the right code. The code itself made the hack untraceable since it was a code the likes of which no one had ever seen. It wasn't any language that could easily be recognized like English or Japanese, no, this was an Eternity Code. A code created completely by the hacker, a code that, by all rights and by definition, should take an eternity to crack, but Senra was lazy and had based it off of the English language. So if the code breaking team ever made that connection, Senra would be up to his eyes in kunai.

Senra found the piece of diseased code he'd been looking for. With a few taps of the keyboard he was into the Anbu Black Ops mission logs. He looked carefully through a few of the older missions and sighed. He'd found what he was looking for. But it wasn't pretty. Itachi's last mission was just as he'd seen with his Dragon's Eyes. Kill the Uchiha clan, use EXTREME prejudice. Senra swallowed. As he backed out of the code and thought about terminating his bug, but figured he might need to return, so he left it there as he logged out of his computer and turned it off.

Senra's face was grim, his jaw set, as he pricked his thumb and slid the thumb across his left palm. [Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Sheep] "Kuchiyose! Summoning no Jutsu!" Senra called out, filling the room with an echo as he pushed his left hand to the floor, and summoned his contracted beast.

A plume of smoke rose from below his palm as a wolf rose and stretched from its laying position. The wolf blinked, as though it was surprised to see who had summoned it. "Senra? Man you haven't called me in over five years. How have you been?"

Senra shrugged. "Can't complain." He replied before sitting eye level with his summon. "I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to find Itachi. I have a message scroll for you to give him. It contains a time, date and location for me and him to meet. We need to talk."

The wolf sat still as Senra slid a crimson scroll into the pouch that hung from a leather strap on the right side of the wolf's neck. "On one condition." The wolf replied as it licked Senra's hand.

"Oh? And what is that, Hayato?" Senra asked as he patted the wolf's head gently.

"Let me fight beside you in the chunin exams." The wolf replied as it padded softly towards the door.

Senra nodded and agreed to the terms of the deal as he hit the open button on the number pad inside of the door. He flicked off the lights as he let the door slam closed behind him, seeming for the entire world like punctuation to Senra's day. 'Maybe I'll go pay Taki a visit in the hospital…' Senra thought as Hayato bounded off through the woods.

//End//

Authors Notes: Don't expect more than two more chapters like this.


	16. Chapter 14 Itachi

**Of Wolves And Roses**

Chapter 14: Baby Brother, I've come to _kill _you.

A soft two-bell chime announced his arrival as he walked into the store. He snuck softly up behind a few girls, checking to see if they were the one he was looking for, and sneaking softly, deeper into the stores maze of clothes once he noticed that she wasn't there. He moved swiftly through the store until he was within grabbing distance of her. That which **he** coveted. But she seemed to sense his presence. How could that be? He wondered as he hid. She walked away; ever mindful of that strange feeling she'd gotten a moment before. She walked past a few more displays, still wary. She never had a chance; her arms were wrenched behind her and she felt a sudden prick on her neck, pricks that felt as though they were from… fangs? "Shenyo?" Nita breathed, hoping this was all just a bad joke. She heard a laugh behind her and when she turned she saw him. His crimson eyes were laughing at her, although his voice had stopped. He looked like an older Shenyo except he had something Shenyo didn't. A scar across his throat. _'My brother got into a fight with a spy from the grass village and I ended up getting in the way. My brother risked dying to save me, rather than save the village. The blade hit him in the throat. Although he survived it left a scar that would never fade.' _Shenyo had told her this story only a few days ago. Nita swallowed. "Kyoshiro-san?" The man lifted his right hand and winked as he touched a finger to his nose.

He was gone before Nita could blink. She shook her head. Had he really been there? Maybe all this vampire stuff was just getting to her. "Nita." Shenyo said as he walked up behind her. "I could have sworn I just felt my brother's presence…" He mumbled. That was when she fainted.

Nita looked around at the small white room and frowned. 'This isn't the store… and it's not my room…' she thought to herself. As her senses finished recovering from her previous state she realized what had woken her up was the monotonous beeping to her right. She sat up and felt a tug at her elbow, when she looked down she saw the I.V. Nita paled and looked away.

"What? You don't like needles?" The voice filled Nita's senses. The voice she loved so much, a voice that was so perfect and smooth. Her world filled with a soft rose color. She felt safe, she felt warm, just because he was near.

"Shenyo!" Nita said with a huge grin. Shenyo chuckled and hugged her.

"So," He began, "what happened back there?"

"I saw your brother… or at least I think I did." Nita muttered, knowing this was a touchy subject with Shenyo. She turned away, worried about the look she knew he'd give her.

"Hmm…" Shenyo mumbled as he pulled her back against him in a soft yet firm embrace. She felt Shenyo's breath on her neck as he spoke. "Well, I wouldn't worry, even if you did see him. I'll protect you." Shenyo whispered as he kissed her neck and then brushed his fangs gently against the soft, pale skin of Nita's neck. Nita froze. "What is it?" Shenyo asked, pulling back a moment.

"How come your brother's fangs are farther apart than yours?" Nita's question caused every muscle in Shenyo's body to tense.

With his jaw set tight, Shenyo stared for what seemed like minutes. Just as Nita thought he'd never reply, he did. "My brother's fangs are spaced farther," Shenyo growled out, making Nita shiver. "Because he is a Werewolf." He finished the sentence with a look of contempt on his face.

"What's so bad about werewolves?"

Shenyo shook his head. "It's not werewolves I hate…" Shenyo mumbled in reply. "Come on, let's go home." As Shenyo picked up Nita and pulled her free of the I.V. a nurse Nita hadn't seen come in bandaged her elbow up. On the walk home Nita rested her head against Shenyo's chest. She tried to get Shenyo to tell her more but he wouldn't say anything else on the subject. Nita sighed as Shenyo laid her down on his bed. She sighed softly as he straightened. "I'll come back in ten minutes, if you haven't bathed and changed by then I'm helping you." Shenyo said as he left the room.

'That sounds fun; I think I'll wait…' Nita thought to herself. She giggled at the mental image of Shenyo bathing her, red as a tomato. Nita stood and walked over to the full length mirror against the wall and looked at her reflection. She wasn't going to when any beauty pageants since none of her was plastic but she wasn't bad looking by any account. She messed with her hair, breasts and various other places on her person before shrugging out of her Chinese style dress and sat on the bed in her underwear, waiting for Shenyo.

Senra hummed softly as he checked the equipment for the upcoming dance. He'd drawn the short stick so, rather than do anything meaningful, he had to help set up the dance hall. Senra sighed and looked at his watch; time seemed to be moving slower than it should have been. He hefted a speaker onto his shoulder and walked to the alley outside of the large dance hall, to the dumpsters. With a sigh he threw the broken speaker into the dumpster. "How degrading. They've lowered you to a janitor?" A familiar voice called out. Senra spun and pulled a kunai despite him self. With a sigh of recognition Senra moved to replace the kunai. "Leave it out. You'll be safer with that out. Although not much…"

Senra shook his head as he replaced the kunai in its pouch. "I refuse to pull a weapon on you Itachi-sama. You're early. I assume there's something you want to tell me?"

Itachi's expression didn't change. There was no hint of emotion on his face or in his voice. Senra fought back a few tears at the thought of what Konoha had done to one of its most promising ninjas. Itachi finally spoke after what felt almost like an eternity. "Senra, I was told to offer you a position amongst us in the Akutski. Will you except?"

Senra had seen this with his dragon's eyes already, the actual conversation felt too much like a mere formality. "Not right now. Give me two months. I want Konoha to betray me first; I'd prefer to have proper motivation."

Itachi's gaze turned deadly but Senra paid no heed. "I don't think you understand the nature of the offer…" Itachi's voice was unexpectedly close.

'So it'll take this path, hmm? So be it.' Senra thought as he felt his legs being swept out from under him. Senra focused his chakra to his palms and caught the edge of the dumpster's lid and with a spinning motion he landed on top of the lid. "Itachi…" He began, but Itachi swung his hand out and punched Senra square in the temple.

Senra cried out in pain as he spun through the air and landed, hard, on the concrete on his right shoulder. Itachi hesitated, but only for a moment. He drove on, lifting Senra by his hair and kicking him across the face. Senra coughed up blood and stood up, a somber expression on his face. Itachi concealed his surprise and moved behind Senra quicker than even Senra's dragon eyes could follow after the strikes to the head he'd taken. Itachi grabbed Senra's collar in his left hand and kicked Senra in the ribs, and before Senra could fall, he threw him backwards, into the brick wall.

He didn't hold back this time, he slugged Senra full force in the stomach, leaving his fist there, so that Senra slumped forward, his head landing on Itachi's shoulder. He waited as Senra coughed up blood and then choked for a while before his breathing reached stability. "So I ask you again Senra, join us or die. It's your decision."

Itachi waited for Senra's response. Senra's laughter gave him a chill. "If Namida could see us now, she'd be so pissed at me." Senra mumbled through the blood in his mouth.

"W-what?" Itachi had steeled himself for every outcome. This wasn't one of them.

Again Senra laughed; a dangerous laugh. His voice carried a strange echo to it, but the echo was not Senra's voice. "Itachi, I know why you did what you did. I know what the elders commanded. And you have my sympathy. But I will not abandon my team mate Yahiko… I love her. And if you try to kill me, then I will release the chain I'm holding on Rage's chakra." Itachi took two steps back, although he couldn't be sure, he thought he'd been pushed. Senra left his head hanging, but he raised his right hand, in it he held a pitch-black, fluid-looking arrow. "Of the Ninety-nine dragon's gates, mine is the Dragon's Arrow." Senra's left hand formed hand seals and a black-fluid-like bow appeared in his left hand, matching the arrow in his right hand. "I get only one shot with my current chakra levels. But even you couldn't stop an attack of chakra this pure and condensed. It might not kill you, but she would." Senra finished as he gestured behind Itachi with his bow.

Itachi turned and saw Yahiko standing at the end of the alley, rose petals covered the concrete around her so thickly it looked like a giant pool of blood. "…Watch yourself Itachi-sama, I can't kill you by myself but Senra there would wound you near fatally before you could ever hope of diffusing my Rose Petal Dance jutsu. I advise you to listen to Senra."

Itachi blinked in surprise. 'That's not his real gambit. Her jutsu will make it hard to see, so I'll have to focus on her movements, by then Rage will be free and he'd pull me apart piece by piece and steal my Kekkei Genkai. I'd be in for one hell of a fight… I don't know if I could win…' Itachi sighed in defeat and turned to Senra, who was leveling his knocked arrow at Itachi's heart. "Okay. What do you propose?"

Senra's mouth twitched at the edges as he hid a smile. "I have reason to believe that Konoha will betray me soon." He said in a voice so quiet Yahiko couldn't hear. "I know for a fact that I'll survive, at this juncture I'll seek you out at the valley of the end. The clouds will be red the day of the betrayal. That's when you'll go to the valley. It may take some time to lose the trackers, so wait for two days. If I don't show, I'm dead. If I do survive but I'm still not able to get there in time I will seek you out. Do we have a deal?"

Itachi sighed again and nodded. "I agree to these terms and I'll explain to our leader what is going on. Keep your headband even after the betrayal. You'll need it."

Itachi said good bye and disappeared in a plume of smoke as Senra dissipated his jutsu. Yahiko dropped her kunai and ran to Senra's side, tears streaming down her face. She crashed into Senra's arms, causing him to fall against the wall and sink to the floor. He smiled despite the pain and stroked her hair as she cried out her sorrow into Senra's shirt. Senra waited for a half hour after she'd finished before he tilted her chin up to look so that she was looking into his eyes. "Yahiko… I won't hide it anymore. You deserve to at least know. I love you, and when I've finished my life's mission we can be together. But for now-…"

Yahiko interrupted Senra by kissing him on the lips. He was silent when she pulled away. "Senra… I don't care. It's always been you. And it always will be." She said with a small smile. Senra looked at her for a second before he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, more passionately this time.

Shenyo walked calmly up to his brother in the clearing in the forest of death where he'd fought the grass ninja. He glared across the field at the werewolf, a look of contemptuous hate on his face. "Brother… or Dog. Which ever you prefer."

Kyoshiro looked up and smiled hatefully. "Hello baby brother." He replied in an equally cold tone. "Or perhaps Bloodsucker is more appropriate."

Shenyo growled softly and began drawing his kodachi from its sheath at his back. "I guess this is what humans would call a cheerful family reunion, eh brother?"

Kyoshiro gripped his two bladed scythe tighter and smiled in a sadistic way that had once scared Shenyo, now it just pissed him off. "Heh, you've got that right!" He called as he charged.

Nita started to wonder why Shenyo hadn't come in to check on her so she put her dress back on and headed out the door and into the living room where she saw a somber faced Kato pouring two shot glasses full with sake. She looked at his face and saw the bags under his eyes. "Kato? Where is Shenyo?"

Kato downed one of the shots and slid the other across the table towards Nita. "Out fighting his brother in the forest of death." Kato said with a wave of his hand. "Drink."

Nita stormed over to Kato and picked him up by the shirt collar and threw him towards the door. "Take me to Shenyo, now!"

Kato looked at the fierce determination in her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

*

They traveled quickly through the forest. There was no sign of Shenyo or Kyoshiro any where. Then they found the clearing, the noticed immediately that several trees had been felled and that the battle had continued deeper into the forest. They chased after them and when they caught up they noticed that the battle seemed to be going well for Shenyo. It appeared that he was merely toying with his brother. "Nita, let's go. We don't want to distract them." Kato said simply. Nita nodded and they soon emerged from the forest to find Senra and Yahiko walking hand in hand. "Shenyo is toying with his opponent." Kato said with a soft chuckle.

Senra's eyes widened and he barely stifled a gasp. "This is bad!"

"Why?" Everyone asked Senra almost simultaneously.

Nita stepped forward and grabbed Senra's sleeve. "Senra, what do you know that we don't?"

Senra cast his eyes to the floor. "Shenyo is a very capable fighter. But he won't drag on a fight even a single punch more than he needs to. If it looks like he was toying with his opponent that must mean that Kyoshiro let it look like he was winning so that you guys would just leave them to their fight."

"What!?" Nita yelled, on the verge of tears. "I can't lose Shenyo… Senra you have the Dragon's Eyes! Tell me who will win or how to stop Kyoshiro from winning"

"I'd love to help but I can' see the futures of the eternally damned… so my Dragon's Eyes are blind to both of them." Senra sighed as he glanced at the floor and Yahiko squeezed his arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry Nita but Shenyo will probably be dead before we could get there to help. There's not much we can do…"

Nita fell to her knees crying against Kato's pant leg. "No…" she whispered, "I can't lose him like this…"

Kato glanced at the forest, trying his hardest to formulate a plan. Finally he spun and pointed at Senra. "You! You're a team captain, make us a for man cell and file this as an urgent A-rank mission." Senra just nodded as he gripped Yahiko's hand. They leapt into the trees at the same moment that the sounds of a tremendous explosion and a wolf howling rang out, one after the other.

/End.

Author's Notes: This chapter came out much nicer than I'd expected. I expect the following fight scene to keep readers on the edge of their seats. Or at the very least I will try my hardest. J Also I hop the ending of the chapter wasn't as bad as I feel it is, but otherwise I'd cut off at ("Heh, you've got that right!" He called as he charged.), but I think I'd like to just jump into the fight next chapter so I had to get this out of the way. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review if you've read. If you haven't read why are you looking at this? -.-?

Signed,

Siyo "The Mad Fox" Yuiy

Tried to work this quote in, but I couldn't so here it is any way. "Dark circles run around your eyes, your traumatized inside. You always swear this is the last tear you'll ever cry. You traded honesty for lies, you faked it all your life." - The Last Tear – Trapt – Only Through The Pain


	17. Chapter 15 Finishing the Family

Of Wolves and Roses:

Chapter 15: The Blood on our hands

"If one saw the carnage that day they would have assumed there had been a war in that small house." Kyoshiro laughed as he backhanded his brother through a tree. "Our father put up quite a fight, considering how weak he was. Not to mention old. I assumed he would have died quicker but n-"

"SHUT UP!" Shenyo replied as he swung his sword and nearly cut his brothers cheek. Kyoshiro lashed out with his hands which he'd morphed into his usual claws, while the rest remained unchanged. Shenyo blocked, spun and swung for his older brother's throat. Kyoshiro leaned back a fraction of an inch, dodging the blade and ducking low for a sweep kick. As Shenyo fell off the tree branch he pulled out a kunai with an explosion note on it and threw it into the branch his brother was standing on. The note exploded as soon as it hit.

Shenyo caught a branch and spun up onto it as he watched the smoke with his sword raised up by his head. With anxiety in his stomach he watched in suspense as the cloud of smoke cleared and the last flaming bits of tree fell from the place his brother had been. With a sigh Shenyo began lowering his sword when he heard a low whistle directly to his right. "Some explosion, huh? Hey, whatcha looking for?" Kyoshiro asked, as he looked to his left to smile casually at Shenyo's sword. Shenyo thrust the sword at his brother's throat. Before the blade made contact the branch was severed, dropping Shenyo again towards the ground. As he fell he threw a kunai with an explosion note again. Kyoshiro came flying down, through the explosion, as he screamed. "You think I'll fall for that old gambit? Don't mock me!" Shenyo smiled and thrust his sword up as he was caught by the net of strings tied to kunai, shuriken and senbon that he'd created several minutes before. Kyoshiro's eyes widened as he finally saw the trap. "HELLS ARROW!" He yelled as he swiped out his claws. Shenyo only barely managed to get his sword up in time to stop a certain death. He and his brother started falling rapidly to the ground.

Kyoshiro laughed. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. Father revealed the secrets of his techniques to me with his last breaths. You'd've been proud!" Shenyo sighed, tired of his brother's mockery. With a grace only a Vamp-nin could accomplish he caught a branch with his legs and flipped away from his brother as he slid along the ground.

"Are you done talking shit? Cause it's time to spit blood." Shenyo said, cold creeping in on his senses. His vampire powers were awakening. But Kyoshiro saw it too. He phased and came flying at Shenyo with a speed he had no hope of matching. That was when he saw it, a black arrow flying through the brush. The arrow pinned Kyoshiro's arm to a tree. "What the…?" Shenyo mumbled before he noticed what exactly was going on.

Senra, Kato, Yahiko, and Nita all landed in the clearing, armed. Senra had his sword on his back and was holding a pitch black bow in his left hand. When Senra landed the bow disappeared and he fell forward with a groan. "Dang… I used too much chakra… I'm almost empty…" Senra mumbled as he started to stand with the help of Yahiko. Yahiko sheathed her tanto sword when she picked Senra up. Kato and Nita both stood with a kunai in a white knuckled fist. Nita's face was a mask of fear and worry, Kato's was a mask of anger.

Shenyo assessed the damage to himself as he turned to face his brother. He was missing his left arm. "Guess I can't play guitar anymore…" He mumbled. He glanced at his brother and saw him fighting against the black arrow in his shoulder. Releasing a series of howls and snarls Shenyo knew were curses, Kyoshiro strained against the arrow pinning him to the tree. Shenyo's hair fizzled as it turned from red to snow-white from roots to tips. "Let me show you a TRUE Hell's Arrow, brother." He said as he took a step forward, his strength causing the air to cackle around him. His hair floated up from the shear pressure of his strength. There was a horrible grinding noise as Senra walked up with his sword in hand. He twisted the handle and yanked down. The matter the blade was made of seemed to waver before it darkened and then shrunk to half its original length. The portion that was created by spreading the handle looked like a muscle and when Senra shoved his left palm against the bottom it flexed and spread enough to show one of Seiichi's (the demon in Senra's sword) eyes. Strong chakra emanated from both of them. Kyoshiro merely growled as he closed a clawed hand around the arrow, causing it to fizzle out. He let the long brown hair fall from his grasp as he stood to his full height, not bothering to play dead anymore. 'What the… that arrow was a strand of Yahiko's _hair_? How peculiar…' Shenyo focused his thoughts back to the matter at hand and assessed Senra's chakra level. He gauged that Senra had enough to perform a double hells arrow with him. "Let's do it. You ready Senra?" Senra nodded and they both charged.

"HELL'S ARROW!" They cried as Kyoshiro charged straight at it. He went to jump over the advance but Yahiko had been included in the plan.

"Kill, Sho-Ten-Bo!" As she cried her attack out, her tanto grew to a length of 20 feet, knocking Kyoshiro out of the air. There was a loud boom that filled the air for a good time before the dust settled showing Senra on one knee breathing hard, and Shenyo standing beside him. Kyoshiro was lying on the ground groaning. He got up and growled at Shenyo.

"I'll kill you for this injustice, brother!" The wolf snarled the word as though it were acid to his tongue. He moved quicker than Senra could follow and kicked him square in the chest, sending him skidding to a halt just in front of Yahiko. Kyoshiro laughed as he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Yahiko. With another mocking laugh he backhanded her in the head and spun to throw a kick into Kato's chest as he charged forward.

They both collapsed, leaving only Nita, who was frozen with fear, Senra, who was now completely empty on chakra, and Shenyo who was pissed and only growing stronger with every passing second. The hair on Senra's neck stood on end when he saw Kyoshiro march out to greet his brother's attack. They fought like only two people who hate each other more than anything could. Senra stumbled to his feet and took up a stance to protect Yahiko, who lay behind him.

Before Senra's mind could register what his eyes couldn't fathom, Kyoshiro disappeared and Shenyo stood, his long sleeve dress shirt open and flowing in the wind, with his leg in the air and his remaining hand in his pocket. "That's it? Stupid mutt! You should know your place." Shenyo's vampire side had taken full control and was proceeding to throw insults at the werewolf, who as of yet was still missing. There was a loud thud as Kyoshiro landed, growling behind Shenyo. The wolf's fur was no longer grey but the same shade as Shenyo's hair. He disappeared again and reappeared holding Shenyo by his throat against a tree. "Honestly? You're going to choke a vampire to death? You really are dumber than you look, you know." Shenyo said as he punched his brother's shoulder, tearing the bones out of their sockets with a vicious snap.

Kyoshiro howled and released his vampire brother. He was rewarded with a swift kick to the face, sending him flying through the branches over head. Before he could be brought down by gravity, though, Shenyo had made it into the tree tops behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying to the ground.

Kyoshiro hit the ground with an explosive boom and, before he could get up, several long, red tendrils shot from Shenyo's severed arm and impaled Kyoshiro. "You don't know what you're doing brother! You must hear me out!" Kyoshiro cried, right before he was torn asunder by Shenyo's blood.

"Know your place." Shenyo snarled before dropping to the ground and picking up his arm and beginning to reattach it with his blood. "In a vampire blood becomes a living entity, its own imitation of life, of power. This is the ultimate power of the Nosferatu blood line." Shenyo's hair faded back to red as he finished the healing. "Nita?" He asked gently, trying not to scare her. He was approaching her as one would a stray that had just seen you kick another. She glared at him, angry that he would treat her as such. He misread. "Nita, love? It's okay, don't be afraid…"

She looked at Senra, giving him a quizzical look, to which he nodded with a smile. The second Shenyo was in range, she belted him across the face as hard as she could. "HOW DARE YOU WORRY ME LIKE THAT!?" She cried, losing control of the tears in her eyes. "I thought I was going to LOSE you! Do you have an inkling of how bad that would have hurt? I NEVER would have got over it, Shenyo, I love you!"

Shenyo sighed as he took her into his arms. "I know, and I'm sorry. I love you too." He nestled his face to the top of her head and sniffed. He loved the way she smelled, talked, laughed and just plain everything about her.

"You owe me a bath…" Nita mumbled unhappily.

Shenyo couldn't help but smiling as he picked her up bridal style. "Well then! Let's get to that bath then."

As they left the clearing, Kato groaned and sat up, mumbled something about leprechauns and racism then stumbled drunkenly after them. If it hadn't been for the way Senra was so worried about Yahiko, who now lay unconscious in his arms, he would have laughed.

He stood from his sitting position, and, still cradling Yahiko to his chest, he walked the long walk home. When he got there he nudged the door open with his shoulder, walked to his room and set Yahiko on his bed. He thought about changing her clothes but quickly dismissed the idea. Ai would have to be the one who did that, He thought as he turned and headed to where his sister was sitting on her bed, reading 'Red Dragon'. He'd seen the movie, scary stuff. And it seemed Ai was so caught up in it that she didn't hear him walk up behind her. Doing his best Anthony Hopkins impersonation, Senra called out, "Oh, Clarice? You will tell me when the lambs have stopped screaming, won't you?"

Ai screamed and jumped as Senra said the first bit. She was catching her breath while he finished the quote. "That was SO uncool, nii-san!" She said with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Yahiko. She's on my bed, could you change her? She's kind of unconscious at the moment sooo…." Senra couldn't think of how to finish the sentence so he let the last word trail on, hoping Ai would pick up the slack.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. Oh, and no peeking! If you do, I'll pop you in the jaw." Ai made her threats, grabbed a set of clothes, minus underwear, Senra noticed, and walked to the other bedroom where Yahiko lay. Several moments later Ai walked back in and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and grunted "okay."

Senra walked over to his room and walked to the bed. He was relatively calm, considering he planned to sleep in the same room as his new girlfriend, in the same bed, on their first day together. He WAS relatively calm, that is until he pulled back the blankets and noticed that despite Ai's "Okay" Yahiko was stark naked. This must be her revenge for scaring her, Senra thought, looking at Yahiko's body as he did. She seemed fuller than the last time he'd seen her naked, which was a couple of weeks ago since he had been blind when he'd passed out in the Suna hotel room. Senra was torn. Should he go sleep on the couch, ignore the naked body next to him and try to sleep, or should he 'resuscitate' Yahiko.

/End/


End file.
